Ice Queen
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: [UA]Del mismo universo de los diarios de Chloe y Zelha. A Milo le llega una nórdica invitada para comenzar a liar un poco las cosas en el santuario. [Visión de los hechos de Alexiel de Merak]
1. Cálido y Frío

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son míos son de Masami Kurumada y demás... si fueran míos yo sería rica y os aseguro que no estaría escribiendo fanfics, sino mejorando el anime de Hades xDDDD. _**

******Capítulo 1: Cálido y Frío**

******-Grecia, 12 de Junio-**

Lo digo ahora y lo diré siempre.

Nunca me gustará el calor de esta región, es diferente al calor del volcán. Amo el frío y todo lo que con el trae. Al salir del avión junto a Lady Flare observo las gentes de allí, tan morenos y sonrientes; me vuelvo a la señorita y ella también sonríe, buscando a alguien con sus ojos. Suspiro agobiada, no tengo ganas de estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí y no debo estar aquí... Quiero volver a Asgard, con Hagen y con Siegfried, quiero volver a correr por los pasillos del Valhalla y llevarme las regañinas de las Valquirias mayores...

- Ya llegó -oigo decir a la princesa Flare, me vuelvo a ella y veo a donde señalan sus blancos y finísimos dedos; cabello oscuro, ojos índigo y unos labios dignos de besarse. Sacudo la cabeza¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Aún no conozco a este tipo, además soy una Valquiria del Dios Odín.

- Lady Flare -su voz era un cántico de ángeles y de demonios a la vez, frío y calido, salado y dulce. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, en ese instante me miró y yo le devolví una mirada tan fría como la de él, mis bajos instintos se calmaron rápidamente tras de aquello. La princesa me lo presentó como el guardián de la Onceava Casa del Santuario de la Diosa Atenea, el mismo donde ahora me dirijo.

- También es Maestro de Hyoga del Cisne -dice alegremente Lady Flare, mi cuerpo se tensiona y me quedo parada con la mirada vacía al horizonte-. ¿Alexiel?

- ¿Cygnus Hyoga? -pregunto aún incrédula de todo lo que está pasando por mi mente a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Así es -responde el joven de ojos índigos clavando sus ojos en los míos más claros.

Cygnus Hyoga, el mismo que fue a Asgard antes que ninguno de sus compañeros. El mismo que embaucó a Lady Flare, el mismo que se enfrentó a Hagen, mi hermano, mi Maestro y mi padre... Mi única familia. Su asesino... el mismo que ahora se acerca a nosotros en la entrada del Santuario.

Sin duda alguna, Grecia si es un sitio extraño, muy extraño.

Estoy demasiado estresada desde que le he visto. Hagen nunca ha dejado de decirme que no debo pensar mal en él, que nosotros éramos los equivocados, que estábamos manipulados pero mi hermano no entiende lo que yo sentí al verle muerto... muerto de manos del que ahora le sonríe a mi princesa y me mira extrañamente.

¿Curiosidad, Cisne¿No me recuerdas?

El Maestro me mira de arriba a abajo, observa la mirada que le dedico a su alumno y parece que intenta entrar en mi mente para saber algo. Le miro y le dedico la más fría de mis miradas, cerrando mi mente a él. Lady Flare se da cuenta de lo incómoda que me encuentro y pone una mano en mi hombro. Suspiro y sigo adelante, pero siempre atenta a lo que hablan o pueden decir de mí.

- ¿Quién es ella, Flare?

- Se llama Alexiel, es una futura Diosa Guerrera.

- Parece una persona bastante fría…

- Justo como vos, Maestro Camus, ella es una Maestra del hielo.

Camus, así que el otro se llama Camus y es un Maestro de los hielos. Sonrío justo al llegar a la última de las Casas del Zodíaco, si este Maestro supiera todas las cartas que puedo llegar a jugar. Lady Flare se posiciona a mi lado y entramos a ese llamado Templo del Patriarca, me echo algo atrás dejando entrar antes a mi princesa por aquel pasillo de armaduras doradas, doce de ellas, para ser concretos.

A los lados de cada Caballero su alumno o alumna y al final los Caballeros de Bronce. La princesa hizo una leve reverencia a un joven de cabellos verdosos y sonrió, el hombre le tomó la mano y la llevó con él. Yo me quedé atrás con una rodilla en el suelo y sin levantar la mirada, escuchando los cuchicheos de los atenienses al ver que no movía uno solo de mis músculos.

- Levántate Alexiel de Merak -la sorpresa cruzó la cara del Cisne al escuchar el apellido-. Sed bienvenida a las tierras de la Diosa Atenea.

- Muchas gracias, Milord -dije haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ¿Os sentís bien en este calor?

- Es una leve brisa veraniega -susurré levemente y sonreí torvamente-. Comparado con el dominio del fuego y del hielo en manos de un Merak, esto es eso, Milord, brisas...

Punto para la nórdica: Alexiel 1 - Grecia 0

Observo a los maestros y alumnos atenienses, algunos al escuchar mis palabras solo ríen pero otros parecen molestos, muy molestos entre ellos un joven de ojos verdes y piel morena; le veo cerrar los puños tan fuertes y eso me hace reír.

-Espero entonces que la brisa sea de su agrado.

-Así es, Milord -dije volviendo a bajar mi mirada mientras Lady Flare volvía a hablar con él, más tarde me enteraría era el Patriarca, sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, especialmente del Caballero de Acuario y de una de las alumnas que estaban allí presentes.

- ¿Cuál es tu signo del zodíaco, muchacha?

- Escorpio, Milord -en ese instante el joven de ojos verdes se estremece y suspira angustiado. A su lado otro joven le palmea la espalda, entre ellos está esa jovencita que no deja de mirarme.

- Milo de Escorpión -el aludido da un paso adelante, yo lo observo y río por dentro-. Alexiel de Merak -me levanto y cruzo una mirada con el Escorpión y luego miro fijamente al Patriarca-. Desde el día de hoy serán maestro y alumna, compartirán entrenamientos, casa y comida...

- ¡No puede ser posible, Shion! -dice Milo, lo que no puede ser posible es que tengan tan poco respeto a la autoridad, psssttt, atenienses.

- Milord si el Caballero no quiere, no haré lo posible por la adaptación...

- Milo será tu Maestro, quiera o no¿verdad Milo? -dice una suave voz, Lady Flare se vuelve y sonríe tendiéndole una mano a la joven frente a ella; una joven de largos cabellos violáceos.

A su entrada todos los Caballeros, alumnos y el propio Patriarca hincan una rodilla en tierra; Lady Flare baja su mirada pero yo no puedo hacerlo, me quedo observando a aquella joven de aura tan parecida a Lady Hilda. Fuerte y gentil, ella se acerca a mí y sonríe alzando mi cabeza a su mirada, tan suave y tomándome por el mentón sonríe.

- Espero que estéis cómoda aquí Valquiria Alexiel.

- A... ¿Atenea?

La joven frente a mí sonríe, sus Caballeros se levantan menos Milo, quien está cerca de ella y sigue estático.

- Princesa Flare decidle al Guerrero Merak y a Lady Hilda que la joven estará bien, en cuanto acabe su entrenamiento volverá a Asgard, su Maestro será Milo de Escorpión en su primer tiempo con nosotros.

-Así se hará, mi Señora -dice Escorpio sin levantarse.

Al rato Milady Flare se despide de mí dejándome en aquel sitio, la casa del Escorpión Celeste donde ahora me encuentro escribiendo este diario. Ella me dijo que sería un buen recuerdo y una buena forma de desahogarme, y que esperaba que cuando terminase se lo mandara.

_Al levantar el diario para cerrarlo, algo cayó de su interior. Alexiel lo tomó, era una foto de los Dioses Guerreros junto a Flare e Hilda. La nórdica volvió la foto y sonrió; "Sé fuerte y nunca olvides tu tierra. Te queremos" Era la letra de Siegfried y el recuerdo de todos los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard._


	2. Simple and Clean

**Grecia, 13 de Junio**

Mi reloj sigue funcionando igual que en Asgard, al mirar por la ventana he visto cómo el astro que domina el día griego comenzaba a levantarse. A toda prisa me levanté de la cama y tomé unas ropas que me proporcionaron antes de llegar a Escorpio, unas mallas a medio muslo negras, camiseta blanca y falda negra. A su lado una máscara, la miro y me río para mis adentros¿no se pensarán que yo voy a andar con eso por aquí, verdad?

Me lavo la cara y cepillo mi cabello, recogiéndolo en una cola alta para que no me moleste en mi entrenamiento. Las ropas que me dejaron me estaban como un guante y desechando la idea de colocarme esa máscara salí afuera del pequeño cuarto para verme cara a cara con mi ahora Maestro, Milo de Escorpio.

- ¿Y la máscara? -me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahí dentro -respondo tranquilamente. Veo cómo enarca una ceja algo furioso.

- ¡Dentro del Santuario debes ponértela!

- Yo no vine aquí para ser una Amazona de Atenea, soy una futura Diosa Guerrera -respondo mientras aprieto un poco unas pequeñas pesas que ajusto a mis tobillos. El Caballero Dorado se queda mirándome fijamente e interrogándome con la mirada-. Son pesas de un kilo. En cada tobillo y en cada muñeca -digo enseñándole mis manos-, llevo un kilo de más de peso¿o es que tampoco me dejan?

- Es una buena idea -dice Milo con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero creo que deberías ponerte la máscara y llamarme Maestro, es lo mínimo -me dice con un tono que no es para nada autoritario, es como si quisiese hacerme una pequeña broma. Le observo y sonrió levemente, me recuerda mucho a Syd; aquel aire desenfadado y sobre todo galante.

- Lo de la máscara me niego, puesto que no soy ninguna Amazona de Atenea... Maestro -Milo ríe y sale fuera del Templo.

- Vamos a desayunar y luego empezaremos el entrenamiento.

Sigo a mi Maestro hacia el templo de la Diosa Atenea observando lo que me rodea aún cuando el sol no baña con sus rayos ni una pizca del Santuario, antes de llegar al siguiente Templo le alguien llama. Al volverme veo dos jóvenes de similar aspecto junto a una joven que parece de mi misma edad. Los tres tienen el cabello azulado como mi Maestro, pero la chica lo tiene algo más oscuro.

- Buenos días, alacrán -dice uno de ellos, el otro me hace una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de mirarme y sigue adelante-. Saga no te adelantes, espéranos -mi Maestro va tras de ellos y yo les sigo algo más alejada, quiero seguir observando los parajes griegos.

- Así que estás entrenando con Milo -me vuelvo y la joven de cabellos azules se queda parada. Su piel es morena y sus ojos verdes brillan con viveza-. Perdóname por lo abrupto -me dice la chica sonriendo mientras estira su mano hacia mí-. Me llamo Aleisha, yo tampoco soy Amazona de Atenea.

- Es verdad, no llevas máscara -le digo en forma de saludo y seguimos el camino.

- Soy parte de las huestes de Zeus, padre de Atenea -me vuelvo mientras la miro fijamente, es increíble aquí hay guerreras de diferentes sitios. Este Santuario tiene más sorpresas de las que me imaginé...

Me volví a la morena y seguimos subiendo escaleras, antes de llegar al Templo volvíamos a parar de nuevo. Volví mi mirada arriba, Capricornio.

- Aquí vive el más devoto de Athena, según dicen. -comenta la Amazona de Zeus-. Tiene una alumna, Zelha.

En ese instante ambos salen del Templo, el Caballero parece algo serio y como todos los que he tenido la suerte de ver también es atractivo, sólo que su mirada es bastante fría también. Veo cómo mi Maestro pone su mano alrededor de sus hombros y siguen arriba, en ese momento una joven sale corriendo del Templo tropezándose con Aleisha.

- Oye Cabrita, ten más cuidado... y saluda, que tenemos visita.

- Mier... -la aludida me mira y ríe medio incómoda al tiempo que Aleisha echa a caminar entre risas-. Perdón, es que Shura me ha tirado de la cama -me tiende la mano y hago lo mismo- Zelha, futura Amazona de Capricornio si es que la gracia de Atenea me lo permite.

- Alexiel de Merak, futura Diosa Guerrera de Polaris... -digo mientras le estrecho mi mano, mirándola, ella me observa tras de su máscara. Era la chica que ayer tanto me miraba-, por designios de Odín -terminé de decir recalcando el nombre de mi Dios.

Seguimos subiendo y cuando llegamos a Acuario escuchamos ruido de pelea, mi Maestro entra en tromba seguido de los gemelos, Shura y nosotras detrás cuando veo al Cisne parando los golpes de una chica de armadura sin rango aparente, quien le golpeaba fuertemente ante la pasividad de Camus.

- 100$ por Ninah.

- 200$ por Hyoga -dice Shura que se ha unido a nosotras.

- No hay más apuestas -sentencia Aleisha recogiendo el dinero mientras la tal Ninah, golpea con ganas al Cisne gritándole cosas como "asesino".

Mi Maestro quiere meterse pero Camus no le deja, los gemelos ríen y echan porras a la joven, los miro a todos sin acabar de creérmelo. Quiero volver a Asgard, aquí todos andan locos...

En ese justo momento el Cisne arremete contra la joven, enarco una ceja y sonrió susurrando levemente la cantinela de mi ataque, aquello no parece ser un entrenamiento así que mejor le presto mi ayuda a la joven...

- Yunibaasu Furiijingu - como si fuera todo cronometrado la morena se echa a un lado mientras mi ataque rompe contra el Cisne, quien me mira ahora desde el suelo, confundido.

- Ya está bien Ninah, ve al templo de Atenea luego hablamos -le dice Acuario mientras ayuda a un sorprendido Hyoga a levantarse y nosotros comenzamos a salir del Templo junto a la joven Ninah, no sin que antes Camus y Milo me dedicaran una severa mirada.

- Toma Alex, al final ganaste tú -me dice Aleisha tendiéndome un dinero que guardo mientras sonrío maliciosa, golpear al Cisne es algo que relaja mucho.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -me pregunta la chica que peleaba en Acuario que, al igual que Zelha, porta una máscara.

- Me llamo Alexiel de Merak, vengo desde Asgard...

- Y está con Milo en su Templo -termina por apuntillar Aleisha ante la mirada inquisitiva hacia mí de Ninah y el suspiro de Zelha.

- Es mi Maestro -terminé por decir mientras la chica llega hasta Milo y los demás al templo de Athena, sentándose junto a los Caballeros Dorados. Yo camino junto a Aleisha y Zelha a un lado con más aprendices y guerreros de rango inferior.

- Ese es el lado de los caballeros de las 12 casas, además del burro alado y compañía -me dice Zelha-, Ninah es Aprendiza del Santo de Acuario, como es su hermano...

- ...Y le gusta Milo, por no decir que anda enamorada de él -apuntilla Aleisha mientras mira con disgusto y asco el desayuno - ¿Quién anda en la cocina haciendo ésta bazofia?

- Geki y June -dice un pequeño que justo ahora se sienta a su lado mirándome fijamente-. Tú eres la nórdica, la hermana de Merak¿verdad?

- Sí -contesto-, nos conocemos creo... pequeño.

- ¡Claro! -dice riendo-. Soy Kiki, yo estuve en Asgard y cuidé de la princesa Flare cuando la pelea con tu hermano...

- Kiki -susurré antes de meter en mi boca algo de ese desayuno, que no tenía muy buena pinta. Aquello más que un desayuno en la parte de aprendices, terminó siendo una batalla campal de comida, o solo Odín sabía que cosa era aquello.

Justo cuando terminamos de desayunar mi Maestro me llevo al lugar de entrenamiento. El sol pegaba en aquel Coliseo como si la lava cayera alrededor, me dijo que empezara a correr, mínimo veinte vueltas. Suspiré y comencé a correr, algo monótono he de reconocer pero Milo me gritó que era para calentar los músculos. ¿Calentar¿Acaso con aquel calor hacía falta? Ni modos, treinta vueltas y otras tantas sentadillas, luego volver a correr... y ahí vino lo interesante.

- Milo...

Cuando me volví, ahí andaba de nuevo la chica de armadura extraña. Por culpa de la máscara no podía ver su mirada pero seguro que si matasen, sería la primera eliminada del juego. Ella se sentó al lado de él, quien sonrió como tonto, algo gracioso viendo como es, un grandioso Caballero Dorado... Me recuerda a Alberich cuando mira a Erin, o a mi hermano al estar al lado de la chiquita rubia...

- Oye niña -me vuelvo y veo a la chica frente a mí, desafiante, orgullosa. Sonreí y me eché hacia atrás, intentando que el sol no me deslumbrara.

- ¿Niña? Creo que lo de niña irá por ti¿no crees? -al instante sentí el Cosmo frío de la chica llenar el pequeño espacio entre las dos y sonreí- ¿Siberia?

- Así es -elevó más su Cosmo como dándome a entender algo, cerré los ojos y concentre mi propia energía, primero tan helada como la de ella y luego mas cálida que el propio calor asfixiante que se cernía sobre nosotros. Ella levantó su cara y me miró tras esa inexpresiva máscara- ¿Cómo es posible...?

- La casta, Ninah, la estirpe -susurré levemente-. Los Merak somos duales, como el día y la noche, la lluvia y el sol... -elevé mi Cosmo y sonreí-, como el hielo y el magma... -ella se volvió dándome la espalda.

- Sólo te aviso una cosa, no te acerques a Milo más que para lo necesario-Enarqué una ceja de sorpresa y tuve que dejar escapar la risa a lo que mi Maestro empezó a acercarse a nosotras.

- Te aseguro que lo último que haría, es meterme con un ateniense -ella se sorprendió por el leve sobresalto y se volvió a Milo.

Mi maestro la miró irse y suspiró sin poder dejar de mirarla, yo me recogí el cabello que volvía a soltárseme cuando vimos a Kanon llegar con Aleisha. La morena miro a Ninah y luego a mí, sonrió y quedo atrás de su Maestro.

- ¿Conoces la lucha que se hacía antiguamente en Atenas? -enarqué una ceja y miré a Milo, podía sentirme orgullosa de mis clases con Alberich.

- Bien, vamos a jugar a empujarnos -miré a Aleisha y me eché a reír.

- Juguemos...

Aleisha ríe y yo no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en mis labios, esta chica aún sin conocerla ha hecho que yo crea en alguien más que en mi familia; la gran familia del norte de Europa.

-No valen Cosmo, ni ataques -grita el Maestro de mi compañera mientras palmotea la espalda de Milo. Ambas asentimos al grito de "ya" por su parte, nos tanteamos como dos lobos que están a punto de cazar su presa. Veo que Aleisha decide entrar y la esquivo, me mira ante las risas de mi Maestro y dejamos de jugar. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y yo en los suyos.

- ¿Preparada, rubita¡No voy a dejarte ganar!

- Por fin alguien decente, creo que es por no ser de este Santuario -la Amazona de Zeus se ríe de mis palabras y me empuja un poco intentando desestabilizarme pero no lo logra. Al contrario recibe mi contraataque; la chica ríe y Milo se levanta observándome. En ese instante llegó algo que fue lo que terminó por desestabilizarme y haciendo que Aleisha me tirara y quedara sentada sobre mí.

Cuando me di cuenta tenía a la morena sentada en mi vientre gritando victoria, mientras los tres (Kanon, Milo y el recién llegado que me desestabilizo) hablaban en la arena del Coliseo.

- Oye Alex -me dice Aleisha levantándose y dándome una mano para levantarme-. Te gusta el Acuariano¿ne? -creo notar como las mejillas se me enrojecen violentamente. Cuando me vuelvo a dar cuenta veo a Ninah junto a los Maestros-. Vas a tener que lidiar con ella, es muy celosa con Camus.

- ¡Pero si no me interesa! -termino gritando y todos me miran, Aleisha se echa a reír y yo me sonrojo aún mas. Me vuelvo a Milo y le hago una reverencia-. Maestro yo...

- Ven conmigo -me dice Camus, que no es más que quien logró desestabilizarme, saliendo del Coliseo y no puedo más que seguirle, como un corderito que llevan al matadero.

Él se detuvo a la entrada de las Doce Casas y se volvió, me miró fijamente y sentí cómo una corriente recorría mi cuerpo. Aquellos ojos de color índigo me llenan, me destrozan el alma y vuelven a recomponerla, jugando a su antojo.

- Lo que paso hoy con Hyoga, no volverá a pasar más ¿verdad?

- ¿Se refiere al ataque? Por ahora no -me cruzo de brazos intentando enfriar no sólo mi mirada, sino mi cuerpo sofocado por el calor.

- ¿Por qué quieres eliminarlo?

- Creo que tenéis la respuesta y realmente no soy yo quien debe darla, Caballero Camus, eso sería algo ilógico y estúpido -digo girándome hacia Aries, y pensando en volver a Escorpio, ya que Camus me entorpece el paso hacia el coliseo con su cuerpo.

-Ingeniosa Valquiria, muy ingeniosa -me vuelvo sonriendo y noto la extrañeza en sus ojos al verme sonreír.

- _Touché_ -digo sonriendo y me vuelvo pasando a su lado, hacia el coliseo. Camus se vuelve y me ve marchar.

El resto del día paso normal, entrene más junto a Milo y conocí a varios Caballeros Dorados más, entre ellos el grandote Aldebarán, quien me pidió que fuera a su Templo a comer algo, porque decía que me veía algo delgada; y también a Aioria, 100 griego y encantador. Luego Aleisha me llevó junto a Zelha a las termas y a la Fuente de Atenea, que sería nuestro lugar de reunión…


	3. Chance

_**Disclaimer: No, ningún caballero es mio ni la serie ni nada... Bueno la historia si, y el personaje de Alexiel de Merak es completamente mio todito lo demás es de Zelha, Argesh Marek y el mundillo de Kurumada.**_

**Grecia, 5 de Octubre**

Estuve casi 4 meses entrenando junto a Milo, cuatro meses donde mi fortaleza física aumentó y mis ataques, la mayoría de cuerpo a cuerpo, se fortalecieron mucho.

Entrenaba todos los días desde después del desayuno hasta el anochecer, entrenaba junto a Aleisha y su maestro Kanon con quienes entablé una buena relación. Igual con Zelha y su maestro Shura. La aprendiz de Acuario, Ninah y su hermano Camus estuvieron afuera unos meses; salieron un par de semanas después de mi entrada.

Todo iba bien para mí allí, jamás me imaginé que en un sitio como aquel mis horizontes podrían abrirse tanto. Allí había personas tan puras de alma como en Asgard, tan guerreros, tan fieles... Pero aquella mañana mis esquemas se cambiaron.

- Toma -dijo Milo nada más salí de la habitación.

- Primero: buenos días, alacrán superdesarrollado -le dije en tono de burla mientras me ponía las pesas de las muñecas-. Ya te dije cuando llegué que no me pondría esa cosa rara en la cara, no soy ninguna amazona como Marin o Zelha.

- Pero hoy vas a entrenar a Aries y te la tienes que poner; Mu puede sentirse incómodo.

Estupendo, este bicho superdesarrollado me manda a otro lado¿tan hastiado está de mí?

- Stop pequeño¿te crees que puedes y no deshacer conmigo lo que quieras? Creo que le dijiste a Atenea...

- Sé lo que le dije a ella, Blancanieves, y ella ha autorizado que sigas parte de entrenamiento con Mu. Necesitas más poder mental y yo no puedo dártelo. Los únicos que podrían serían Shion, Mu, Shaka o los gemelos; Kanon y Saga están ocupados con Aleisha y podrías volver loco a Buda. Shion tiene suficiente con el Patriarcado y Mu está acostumbrado a andar hiperactivo por culpa de Kiki -dijo Milo, sonriendo.

- Primero no me llames más Blancanieves, pincitas -dije riendo, aquel mote de Blancanieves impuesto por Zelha paso de boca en boca demasiado rápido-. Segundo, si ves que es lo mejor, lo haré. Te prometí seguirte como mi Maestro que eres y si tengo que ponerme esto para ir con Aries pues -tomé la máscara con una mano y caminé hasta la salida-. Hasta esta noche... pincitas.

Escuché las risas de Milo mientras salía de Escorpio hacia Aries pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en que hacía demasiado que no veía a mi familia. Llevaba casi medio año aquí, sin saber nada de ellos, lo ultimo que supe fue que mi hermano había vuelto unos días a Oslo, nada más.

- ¿Dónde vas, rubia? -escuche la voz tras de mí y me volví sonriendo.

- Aries, tengo doble maestro como tú, Aleisha...

- Eso es bueno, Mu es una buena persona. ¿Y eso? -me dijo señalando la máscara.

- Milo... me dijo que me la pusiera. Tal vez asuste a Aries. - Aleisha rió mientras entraba a Géminis.

- Ninguno de los caballeros se asusta de las mujeres, Blancanieves.

Suspiré y me coloqué aquella cosa de metal en la cara. Me sentía extraña, necesitaba aire, era como estar encerrada en una cárcel. Era algo horrible, claustrofóbico; de veras que Zelha y las demás amazonas se merecían el que les quitaran ya aquellas cosas.

Llegué a las puertas que daban la entrada al templo de Aries desde Tauro y me encontré a Kiki, el pequeño pelirrojo me miró extrañado y paro frente a mí.

- ¿Alex?

- Sí pequeño, vengo a entrenar con tu Maestro.

-Lo sabía, Mu me lo dijo. ¿Pero por qué llevas eso? Tú ya eres bonita tal como eres -sonreí a la picardía del pequeño y le revolví los cabellos.

-Cosas de adultos... -Kiki bufó en disgusto ante mi respuesta.

-Me gustas más sin eso, tus ojos desprenden luz -miré al pequeño sorprendida mientras entraba a Aries.

- No te metas en líos¿vale? -Kiki se despidió de mí con la mano mientras subía hacia Tauro, seguramente a probar alguno de los dulces que Aldebarán tendría a mano para el hiperactivo pelirrojo.

Aquel templo era todo lo contrario a Escorpio, era toda calma y tranquilidad. Se respiraba una paz extraña pero agradable. Era como pasear por los pasillos del Valhalla en las rondas de media noche.

- Bienvenida Alexiel de Merak... -aquella voz tan suave, tan alejada del mundo me sobresaltó. Agarré aquel estorbo que era la máscara con una mano y me paré.

- Gracias, Caballero de Aries...

- Llámame Mu -me cortó él, mientras salía a la luz sonriéndome suavemente. De repente se paró y miró fijamente a la máscara-. ¿Y eso?

- Cosas de Milo -susurré, me sentía mal con aquella cosa en mi cara. Vi cómo aquel joven se acercaba a mí y me quedé estática, mirando tras de la máscara aquellos ojos verdes, y aquellos extraños puntos violáceos en las ausentes cejas. Levantó una de las manos y rozó con dos dedos aquella máscara para luego quitarla con suavidad de mi cara, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Así mejor, estás más hermosa si cabe -dijo sonriéndome.

Me sentí por un momento extraña, era como si hubiera soñado aquel momento. Trastabillé un par de pasos hacia atrás dando mi espalda contra una de las columnas. El Santo de Aries pareció caer de un sueño y me miró fijamente.

- Perdóname -susurró aun con la máscara en la mano. Yo estiré la mano y tomé aquella cosa de metal, observándola. Era de color plata y tenía dos extraños dibujos cruzando de un lado a otro-. No te la pongas, no me molesta.

Le miré con un brillo de esperanza y sonreí. Era un chico de más o menos mi edad, un poco más alto que yo pero dentro de él brillaba un Cosmos no sólo gentil, sino fuerte y lleno de poder.

- Gracias -le dije bajando mi mirada y ajustando las pesas de mis muñecas. Siento que el joven sonrió y pasó dentro de su Templo.

- Sígueme -escuché el eco que recorría el Templo mientras me hizo llegar hasta una puerta labrada con unos extraños motivos, pasé un dedo por ellos y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un pequeño jardín. Dos enormes árboles coronaban aquello, me acerqué a uno de los árboles y escalé hasta la copa.

- Es un árbol frutal, cuando este árbol de sus frutos es porque estarás preparada -miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba, calmo y con una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Y si jamás lo estoy?

- Jamás dará sus frutos, aunque te aseguro que te gustará verle florecer.

En ese momento el pequeño Kiki llega hasta nosotros con esa sonrisa que le caracteriza. Bajé del árbol y me quedé junto a él escuchando las primeras teorías que Mu nos explicaba.  
Cuando nos damos cuenta estaba atardeciendo, me hubiera quedado una eternidad ahí escuchándole. Su tono de voz tan suave, tan calmado, tan lleno de calidad es totalmente distinto al de Camus. Parpadeé justo cuando andaba a medio camino llegando a Virgo, suspiré y comencé a correr hacia Escorpio; acabo de sentir algo que necesito ver con mis propios ojos. Shaka me ve pasar veloz y sonríe mientras una cucharada de helado de chocolate se pasa hasta su boca.

En los últimos escalones del templo tengo que pararme, me he quedado sin aire; además mi entrenamiento en Aries no ha sido nada físico por lo que si llegara así cansada llamaría mucho la atención. Y creo que la llamé.

- Pensé que te habías ido ya a tu Santuario, nórdica.

Al levantar la mirada la vi y sonreí, aquella máscara sin pizca de sentimientos...

- Ninah… - la mascara plateada frente a mí brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol. Eché mis cabellos hacia atrás y los recogí, intuía como el Cosmos de la chica se había hecho más fuerte-. Pues para tu información... aún me queda mucho aquí.

- Te sentí en Aries¿qué haces aquí? -ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo. Sonreí y llegué a su altura.

- Simplemente tengo entrenamientos teóricos con Mu, y físicos con Milo -el aura que la rodeaba se hacía peligrosa. Tan peligrosa que cuando me di cuenta...

- ¡Orora Borearisu! -salté a uno de los pilares derruidos, cayendo con un solo pie, y sonreí elevando mi Cosmos. ¿Quería pelea? Bien, pues aquí la tendría.

- ¡Yunibaasu Furiijingu! -Aire helado contra aire helado, nuestras fuerzas son tan parecidas que asombran. Ella retira su mano al igual que yo y el ataque se fulmina llegando al cielo y al caer parece como si una pequeña nevada diera la bienvenida a nuestra pelea.

Ninah volvió a quedar en posición de ataque, sé que estaba sonriendo y yo a mi vez sonreí, algo he aprendido aquí y es a distinguir más rápidamente los puntos débiles de cualquier guerrero. Ella vuelve a atacarme con su Aurora Boreal pero jamás se esperó que alrededor de mí se concentre tanto calor, sobre todo cuando segundos antes mi aura ha estado tan fría como los glaciares de Asgard.

- ¡Great Ardent Pressure! -de mi alrededor y de mis propias manos se empieza a desprender calor, una barrera de lava ardiente se alza brillante y hacia ella. Pero en ese momento un contraataque de hielo intentó romper mi barrera sin éxito, derribando a una sofocada Ninah y sacando la máscara de su cara. Me di cuenta del alcance de mi ataque al verla apoyada en sus rodillas y la máscara a sus pies. Aún así me cansó demasiado y eso que no es ni la mitad del ataque de Hagen.

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan fuerte, nórdica -dijo respirando agitadamente, mientras vio como yo también caía, mucho entrenamiento aunado a un ataque así. La miro y sonrío, es muy hermosa; tiene unos enormes ojos verdes parecidos a los de su hermano y su piel es blanca. Ahora comprendo porque mi maestro está loco por ella, pero sigo sin entender el por qué de esconder esa belleza al mundo.

- Eres muy fuerte Ninah, pero aún no comprendo por qué peleamos…-susurré con la respiración agitada.

- No quiero que te quedes con Milo -estallé en risas mientras la observo colocarse aquella cosa de metal de nuevo en la cara. No puedo levantarme así que me siento en el suelo intentando calmar la risa.

- Puedes estar tranquila, sólo lo quiero como Maestro... no me interesaría en él lo mínimo- Ninah me miró extrañada y luego sonrió comprendiendo lo que le he dicho.

- ¿Amigas? -me preguntó acercándose a mi y tendiéndome su mano.

- Claro -sonrió tomándola y empezando a caminar hacia Escorpio hombro con hombro-. Menudo par de tontas somos -Ninah sólo ríe, viendo que la salida nunca ha sido la pelea.


	4. Always

_**Disclaimer: No, ningún caballero es mio ni la serie ni nada... Bueno la historia si, y el personaje de Alexiel de Merak es completamente mio todito lo demás es de Zelha, Argesh Marek y el mundillo de Kurumada.**_**  
**

**Capitulo IV: Always**

- Despiértate, dormilona...

Me revolví cansada sobre la cama tapándome aún más con las cobijas. La luz del sol que llenaba Escorpio era demasiado temprana, por ese motivo busque en mi adormilada mente, el sitio justo para que el sol no me molestara y ese era bajo las cobijas. Pero por una extraña razón ya no estaban, palpé la cama buscándolas hasta que tuve que levantar mi cuerpo y verme destapada, con ropa de vestir y un triunfante Milo con las cobijas en la mano.

- ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO, PEDAZO DE BICHO?

- Adoro cuando te levantas de buen humor -respondió Milo con una sonrisita en sus labios-. Te doy diez minutos para que te vistas y vayas al Templo de Acuario, el desayuno hoy es allí.

Me volví a echar en la cama revolviéndome en ella. La noche pasada me habí­a acostado demasiado tarde jugando a aquel juego que habían inventado entre Aleisha y Zelha aquel extraño reto o verdad. Recordé como Ninah se quedó de piedra al decirle el juego y a mí me habían tomado bien de conejillo de indias. Las preguntas en torno a Asgard y a los "guapísimos Dioses Guerreros" (como había dicho Aleisha) no se hicieron de esperar. Aunque lo peor eran los retos ya que solían colocar retos demasiado difíciles o imposibles de hacer (como pedirme que fuera a por una prenda interior de algún dorado que no fuera Milo ni Mu) y sino te tocaba tomar alcohol, una pequeña parte pero a quienes no estuviésemos acostumbradas...

_Te doy 10 minutos para que te vistas y vayas al Templo de Acuario, el desayuno hoy es allí_.

Creo que los resortes de mi mente ejercieron como tales, pues me levanté y vestí rápidamente para salir de Escorpio como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezándome con Zelha quien salía de Capricornio visiblemente adormilada.

- Auch... ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?

- A Acuario¿qué no sabes que el desayuno hoy es allí?

- Lo sé -dijo entre bostezos-. Mi maestro me ha tirado de la cama, es que el dí­a del cumpleaños del Caballero de Acuario se suele desayunar ahí, pero sólo unos cuantos privilegiados con sus respectivos alumnos... -Zelha se volvió para mirarme ya que me quedé parada en las escaleras-.¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Es su cumpleaños?

- Sí -respondió la cabrita, ahogando otro bostezo-. Si mis cuentas no van mal, son 22 años los que van ya...

Resoplé levemente, era o por lo menos debía ser un día especial para él y encima se le instalaba medio Santuario allí. Zelha me contó quienes estarían allí; los Gemelos junto Aleisha, Mu y el revoltoso de Kiki, Shion, Milo, Shura, Ninah y nosotras dos.

- …Además del pato, lástima que no venga el otro alumno, Isaac. Lo curioso es que Atenea también fue invitada pero no ha querido ir, solo vi que salió muy de mañana junto a Shun y Seiya.

Gruñí levemente al llegar a las puertas de Acuario, no tenía ningunas ganas de toparme con Hyoga pero pues, siendo _su_ cumpleaños...

- ¿Alexiel? -una voz tras de mí me hizo desistir de entrar en Acuario, parpadeé varias veces sin entender o tal vez sin querer comprender. Me tallé los ojos y sonreí para correr escaleras abajo ante la atenta mirada de Zelha y de Camus, quien en ese instante salía a darnos la bienvenida, o tal vez a regañarnos por llegar tarde.

- ¡¡Hagen!!

Me abracé a mi hermano fuertemente, hacía casi ocho meses que no le veía. Sentí de nuevo aquel olor tan peculiar de Hagen, era olor a nieve recién caída y a azufre del volcán. Sonreí al mirar aquellos ojos tan iguales a los míos, acaricié el cabello dorado de mi hermano sin dejar de admirarle. Sí, le había echado mucho de menos.

- Ya veo que mi pequeña me echó de menos...

- Hermano -sentí a Zelha acercarse y mirarnos sin creérselo, aún siendo Hagen el mayor, el parecido entre los dos es asombroso. El color de piel, de ojos, de cabello-. Zelha te presento a mi hermano, Hagen de Merak Guerrero Divino de Beta...

- Encantado, señorita -dijo mi hermano que seguía siendo tan caballeroso como siempre, besando la mano de Zelha.

- Yo soy Zelha, Discípula de Shura de Capricornio.

En ese instante sentí algunos Cosmos más, sobre todo uno que conocía demasiado bien; miré a Hagen que sonreía igual que yo:

- Están subiendo los templos, junto a Athena -me volví mirando a Zelha y esta asintió a mi silencioso pedido quedándose con mi hermano mientras me eché a correr escaleras abajo. Había sentido salir a los demás del templo de Acuario pero nada me importaba más que ver a aquella persona que portaba aquel hermoso Cosmos.

Creo que había aprendido bien a correr por aquellos escalones, vi a algunas Amazonas que distinguí por sus movimientos entrenando ya junto a las Amazonas de plata; Dione quien se movía como un felino enfrentándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Marin, Ame quien andaba dando vueltas al pequeño Coliseo como loca seguramente producto de alguna de sus bromas... Cuando me di cuenta la vi subiendo el Templo de mi tutoría, el Templo del Escorpión Celeste. Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y agaché la cabeza respirando algo agitada por la carrera. Allí llegó mi Señora junto a mis demás compañeros y junto a Jinx quien se paró a mi lado, olisqueándome y meneando la cola.

- Mi Señora Hilda de Polaris, Sacerdotisa del Padre Odín, yo Alexiel de Merak, Discípula del Escorpión Milo, os doy la bienvenida al Templo del Escorpión Celeste y a las cálidas tierras griegas.

En ese momento sentí su mano sobre mis cabellos y la miré sonriente.

- Gracias, Alexiel -sonrió la Sacerdotisa de vuelta-. Veo que nos echaste de menos.

No esperé menos cuando sentí a Phenrill y a Syd echarse sobre mí junto a Jinx despeinándome y haciéndome cosquillas. Ambos me dieron sendos besos en las mejillas mientras Tholl sonreía besando mi mano, Bud tras de ellos me guiño un ojo. Alberich casi ni se movió y Mime me saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Cuando aquellos locos me dejaron moverme me acerqué a Siegfried mirándole a los ojos, mi Capitán tampoco iba a faltar a aquello... gracias a Odín.

- Siegfried... Capitán...

- Ven aquí, Alex -le sentí abrazarme protectoramente, y solo pude coincidirle a aquel abrazo mientras sentía tras de mi la llegada de los que andaban en Acuario entre ellos, Camus de Acuario.

Después de aquel abrazo subimos las escaleras que nos separaban hasta el Templo de la Diosa. Los Caballeros se quedaron en la Casa de Acuario por pedido de Athena, quien solo pidió hablar con los invitados y conmigo, aun así Milo no andaba muy conforme menos viendo la forma en la que Siegfried me abrazaba, tan protectora.

-Pero Milady -Saori volvía a suspirar en las escaleras que iban desde Acuario a Piscis-, ella es mi alumna, por lo tanto yo...

- No Milo, nadie más va a ir...

- Athena…

- Milo, no voy a hablar con ella como tu discípula -dijo Ella, mientras se volvía hacia Hilda, mi princesa sonreía al ver lo cabezota que podí­a ser Milo, y aún más conociéndome a mí.

Athena, Hilda, Flare y mis compañeros siguieron subiendo las escaleras, me volví a Milo desatándome del abrazo de Siegfried, quien se extrañó, y le abracé. Era la primera vez que lo hacia, mi propio Maestro se sorprendió y me sonrió, éramos un par de tontos no había razón para ese abrazo... pero se hizo.

- Confía en mí, bicho -susurré guiñándole un ojo y volviéndome para perseguir a Siegfried y a Hagen que me esperaban algo más arriba con una sonrisa cómplice.

En ese camino me di cuenta de algo, he cambiado. He cambiado tanto que si ellos no hubieran venido ahora ninguno me conocería a la vuelta, había cambiado muchas partes de mí. Yo era alguien que sólo podía querer a una persona, a Hagen. Mi hermano era lo único lo único que tenía en la vida. Cuando murió, me sentí perdida, sin rumbo... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me quedaba en Asgard¿Y si mi hermano y la princesa Flaren dándose cuenta se hubieran unido? (Que ya es tiempo de eso, jeje...). Seguramente sí me sentiría sola, pero ahora tengo algo más.

Me he dado cuenta de ello, tengo a mis hermanos Asgardianos, tengo a las Princesas... pero tengo un grupo de amigos que jamás me dejaran. Están las chicas; Aleisha, Zelha y Ninah, tal vez tuve un mal comienzo con Ninah, pero este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas nos ha enseñado mucho sobre todo que tenemos muchas cosas en común; Aleisha es la mayor de las cuatro pero es sin duda la peor y Zelha, no tengo comentarios para explicar lo que esta cabrita loca puede hacer en mí.

Además está Milo, mi Maestro bicho y Mu, siempre calmado y paciente; Kiki y sus travesuras; Shura y mis charlas de Mitología Nórdica con él; los Gemelos, sobre todo Kanon, son muy agradables conmigo. Ése era mi círculo más cercano, pero también están las chicas Amazonas (sobre todo las pequeñas Dione y Ame), la Maestra Marin, June y los Caballeros de Bronce. Sorprendentemente, aún no he matado al Cisne... aún, sonrío, al recordar mi primer encontronazo con Hyoga también recuerdo al frío Camus.

El Maestro de Acuario, con ese cuerpo tan excelentemente bien cincelado, sus cejas partidas, sus ojos índigos cargados de una sensualidad innata, sus labios que nunca sonríen, sus movimientos perfectamente calmos...

Llego al templo de Piscis suspirando, Mime se ha quedado en la puerta y me mira, alguien no le deja pasar, puesto que solo abrió paso a Athena pero al quedarse detrás para esperarme...

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Creo que no pasamos, Alex -miré a Mime sin entender y nos adentramos un poco en Piscis, hasta que escuchamos una voz femenina.

- Alto, extranjeros, no podéis pisar el Templo de Piscis.

Me quedo de piedra, desde que estoy aquí este Templo ha estado vacío, y ahora esto... no lo entiendo.

- Mi nombre es Alexiel de Merak -digo ante la figura que escondida entre las sombras está frente a nosotros-, soy la Discípula de Milo de Escorpio, Caballero de la Octava Casa. Mi acompañante es Mime de Benetnash, Guerrero Divino de Eta, uno de los Guerreros de la Princesa Hilda de Polaris la cual ha sido invitada por la Diosa Athena al Santuario -terminé de una vez observando a la joven que ahora está frente a mí.

- Lo siento, señorita Merak, soy Alexa, Discípula de Afrodita de Piscis. No sabia que el Caballero también era invitado de la Diosa. Si lo permitís, me gustaría acompañaros al templo de Athena.

Dicho y hecho, la morena Amazona nos acompañó escaleras arriba hacia el Templo de la Diosa Athena, la cual quería hablar con todos nosotros junto a Hilda y la Princesa Flare. Me volví a la Amazona y la miré nuevamente.

-No sabía que Piscis ya estuviera cubierto…

-Acabo de regresar -respondió, en un susurro cortante.

Ya tenia ganas de llegar donde Athena.

Habíamos llegado a la entrada del Templo del Patriarca, donde la Amazona de Piscis nos había dejado, tal y como había dicho no podía meterse en una reunión cuando no le tocaba.

- ¿Nos veremos?

- Claro, mientras que no haya que vigilar los Templos... además, seguro que nos vemos en Acuario -Alexa empezó a bajar las escaleras marchando de vuelta a Piscis pero hubo algo que me dejó inquieta. ¿Que tendría que ver Alexa con Camus?

- Vamos Alex -asentí mirando a Mime entrando dentro del enorme salón donde sólo había estado la vez que llegue.

En la cabecera, Hilda y Athena hablaban en voz baja mientras Flare las secundaba y frente a ellas mi familia nórdica esperaba con ansias mi llegada con Mime. Hagen se me acercó para volver a abrazarme.

- Andas cariñoso hoy¿eh, hermano? -los demás rieron viendo la cara de Hagen.

- Desde que te fuiste anda tan raro que creo que era normal que ahora estuviera así -concretó Syd.

- Ah, chicos... os he echado tanto de menos -sonreí, si, aunque la vida en el Santuario me estaba gustando y aunque tenía a las chicas, a mi Maestro y los demás, nadie opacaba a mi familia Asgardiana.

- Nosotros también te echamos de menos, pequeñita -la voz gruesa y los fuertes brazos de Tholl me arrullaron (y casi ahogo ese abrazo), elevándome ante las risas de todos, hasta de Hilda quien se echó a reír levemente.

- Chicos... después de que hablemos podréis hacer las fiestas que queráis a Alexiel pero, Athena y yo necesitamos contaros la duda que todos tenéis desde hace meses.

Tholl me bajó y todos comenzamos a ocupar nuestros sitios, en estricto orden; como siempre el Capitán primero, detrás Syd como segundo al mando y mi hermano Hagen. Los demás se fueron colocando por sus rangos y al final, Bud y yo, al no tener zafiros protectores; mire a la sombra de Syd y le sonreí, mientras él me devolvía escasamente esa sonrisa.

-Tanto vosotros, Dioses Guerreros, como mis propios Caballeros, aun os encontráis desubicados por vuestra repentina vuelta a la vida. Y yo os comprendo, por ello Hilda y yo debemos explicaros.

La Diosa Athena nos contó como tras de la guerra contra Asgard ella y sus caballeros de bronce habían peleado contra dos poderosos Dioses griegos, como eran Poseidón y Hades, hermanos de su padre Zeus. En la batalla contra Hades, habían muerto todos los Caballeros Dorados que aún quedaban en el Santuario, además se habían reencontrado los antiguos Caballeros de Cáncer, Piscis, Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario vistiendo armaduras sapuris junto al Patriarca Shion de Aries lo que les hacia ver a la cara de todos como unos traidores a Athena y al Santuario siendo completamente otra la razón.

La propia Athena había dado su parte mortal, la que la hacía Saori, para llegar ante Hades, y Seiya el Pegaso había sido atravesado por la espada de Hades. Pero aún así habían vivido para volver a luchar de nuevo. Habían sido sus hermanos Artemisa y Apolo quienes habían bajado al mundo junto a los tres Ángeles de Artemisa para eliminar a Seiya y dejar el Santuario a manos de los Dioses.

Hilda tomó la voz tras de eso, contando a los chicos, pues yo ya lo había vivido, como tras la muerte de ellos Flare, la propia Hilda y yo habíamos sepultado sus cuerpos y habíamos pasado días horribles. Aún así yo había seguido entrenando para seguir con la promesa que mi hermano había hecho a las Princesas, las cuidaría aún dando mi vida por ellas.

- Pero ambos Santuarios habían tenido tantas bajas, que cuando los Caballeros de Bronce aquí y Alexiel y las Valquirias en Asgard hiciesen todo lo posible, los Santuarios estaban en bajas horas y cualquier otro ataque los destruiría, trayendo el caos al mundo -secundó Flare.

- Además de que todos habían muerto a unas edades tan tempranas, que no os había dado tiempo de vivir vuestras vidas -sonrió dulcemente la princesa Hilda, nosotros aún no comprendíamos nada, pero ella siguió contando-. Fue cuando yo mandé a Alexiel al Folkvangar a entrenar con la Orden Valquiria de la Diosa Frejya. Saori y yo tuvimos un encuentro en Oslo, hacia varios años que no nos habíamos visto y ambas comentamos todo lo que habíamos pasado. Ella me contó que por suerte había podido salvar a Seiya y tenia a los Caballeros de Bronce a su lado, aunque se sentía culpable por la muerte de los Caballeros Dorados.

- Hilda -prosiguió la Diosa de la Sabiduría- me contó que se sentía vacía y también culpable por no poder teneros a vosotros junto a ella, que vuestras muertes habían sido por su culpa. Aun así tenía a Alexiel y a las demás valquirias; y yo podía sentirme orgullosa pero a la vez desubicada cuando recordé que algunos Caballeros habían entrenado Amazonas, y uno de ellos había dejado familia. No sabíamos que hacer hasta que Flare nos dio lo que seria nuestro punto de partida.

Todas nuestras miradas se volvieron a la Princesa Flare, quien sonrió dulce como siempre para acercarse a nosotros y proseguir aquello.

- Yo les propuse algo, ellas y yo entregaríamos cosas importantes para nosotras, para poder devolveros la vida. Y así lo hicimos, Athena entregó su alma mortal para devolver la vida a sus Caballeros caídos en batalla, mientras que Hilda y yo entregamos lo más importante de Asgard, el Tesoro de los Nibelungos… aún cuando Odín estuviera en contra de ello.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, si aquel tesoro caía en manos de Loki, el Ragnarok podría volver antes de lo que esperábamos. Aun así, Hilda se levantó junto a Athena para acercarse a todos nosotros.

- Pero estamos orgullosas del resultado puesto que vosotros podéis estar aquí y disfrutar de lo que nosotras no os permitimos.

- Aun así -susurró Siegfried, mirando a las que ahora para nosotros eran dos divinidades-. Nosotros os protegeremos, como juramos.

--

En la tarde había visto entrar a los Caballeros Dorados junto a las muchachas. Pero Aleisha se había quedado conmigo en las afueras, esperando.

- Estás muy callada, Ale¿qué ocurre?- me atreví a preguntarle.

- Athena les está contando lo que ella e Hilda hicieron¿cierto?

Enarqué una ceja y creo que hasta trastabillé un par de pasos¿que cosa sabia esta mujer que ninguno de nosotros lográsemos siquiera intuir?

- Me lo imaginé, yo sé todo aquello -susurró mirando las cálidas tierras griegas a nuestros pies-. Zeus me mandó a ver si el pacto entre ellas estaba correcto. Odín no necesita saber si va bien, puesto que confía ciegamente en Hilda pero, mi jefe no es igual, de hecho, siento una presencia conocida y cerca de aquí.

La miré expectante, no quería levantar más comentarios con aquello hecho por Hilda y Athena, pero cada vez mas dudas venían a mi cabeza que seguramente poco a poco irían teniendo respuesta, pero la primera y principal no creo que me fuera contestada. ¿Por qué había tantas mujeres en el Santuario Griego?

- Lord Zeus Cronida confía en ellas más que en los hombres -escuché una voz desconocida que parecía encontrarse en el interior de mi mente, pero me sobresalté al darme cuenta que no eran mis pensamientos. Aleisha alzó una ceja levemente mirando unas ruinas frente al Templo del Patriarca que era de donde salía esa voz.

- Sal de ahí, angelito sin alas que ya nos conocemos.

Como si fuera la orden del propio Zeus, un joven de cabellos rojos salió de allí con paso firme y calmado, sus ojos azules medio ocultos por una mascara me miraron fijamente para después fijarse en Aleisha.

- Touma de Ikarus¿qué te trae por acá?

¿Un Ángel?

Le miré de hito en hito y recordé la charla mantenida esa misma mañana con Athena e Hilda y recordé a "los Ángeles de Artemisa" seguramente aquel pelirrojo que me miraba tan fijamente como yo lo miraba a él era uno de ellos. Aleisha carraspeó levemente al darse cuenta y me guiño un ojo.

- Alex, éste es Touma de Ikarus, uno de los Ángeles de Artemisa además de ser hermano de Marin -creo que la sorpresa se hizo latente en mi rostro y que actuaba como un espejo, puesto las facciones de aquel Ángel hicieron lo mismo poco después-. Touma, ella es Alexiel de Merak, de la Orden de los Guerreros Divinos de Asgard, Hijos de Odín -terminó mi amiga con un suspiro. Me adelanté y le tendí mi mano, al ahora boquiabierto joven Ángel de Ikarus.

- Encantada de conocerle, Ángel de la Luz (1) -su mano se estrecho con la mía suavemente, produciéndome un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo bastante placentero.

- Igualmente, encantado, Lady Alexiel…

Aleisha carraspeó con una sonrisita malévola en sus labios, noté como el color subió a mis mejillas. ¡¡Odiaba que hiciera eso!! Puesto que al ser nosotras dos (y ahora también Alexa) las que no llevábamos mascaras en el Santuario se nos notaba enseguida cualquier cosa. Me volví para decirle las mil y una cuando me encontré con los índigos ojos de Camus quien sin pararse miró a Touma y luego a Aleisha, para volver a mirarme profundamente a los ojos y seguir su camino. Tras de eso sentí a los demás Caballeros ir saliendo y recordé su cumpleaños, pero con todo lo que había pasado lo había olvidado y siquiera le había felicitado. En ese entonces, sentí un dolor hondo en mi corazón.

- Perdonadme, tengo una metida de pata que arreglar -dicho y hecho, salí corriendo de allí ante las extrañadas miradas de Aleisha y del Ángel de Ikarus con dirección al Templo de Acuario, al que llegue rápidamente.

Al entrar al Templo de planta redonda me sorprendí gratamente, no había desorden como el de Escorpio, donde me las veía negras para que aquel bichejo superdesarrollado siquiera guardara una sola cosa en su sitio. O el Templo de Aries, que además de ser taller, era medio desordenado por culpa de Kiki; era una sencillez suprema pero aún así no dejaba de estar cargada de un aire gélido y casi místico.

Las columnas de aire jónico parecían hechas en hielo eterno, pero al verlas de cerca te das cuenta de que no es así, que una gruesa capa de hielo las guarda pues las volutas del capitel (2) seguían viéndose de piedra. Estaba tan ensimismada con los clásicos detalles del Templo, aun cuando lo había visto mil veces, que no le distinguí entre la oscuridad, observándome con sus ojos índigos enarcando una de sus partidas cejas. Me volví al sentirme observada quedando justo delante de él, parpadeé y le miré muy fijamente.

- ¿Qué buscáis aquí, Alexiel?

- Vine porque no pude felicitaros Camus, el día ha sido algo agitado...

- No pasa nada, no es tampoco un día importante.

Creo que mi mirada fue casi casi fulminante pues hasta pude ver una pequeña risa en los labios del Maestro de los Hielos... o quise verla.

- Sí lo es, no todos los días es el cumpleaños de uno de los Caballeros de la Orden de Athena…

- Casi -susurró en tono cómplice-, somos 88 caballeros.

- Además de los que andamos de arrimados - termine riéndome por mi propia posición allí-. En fin… quería daros algo.

El Maestro de Acuario me miró como si estuviera mirando algo raro, me desenganché el colgante que siempre llevaba conmigo y se lo tendí. Era lo único que tenía de valor, por lo que creía que podría ser un buen regalo. Me coloqué tras de él y le coloqué el colgante, mi colgante.

- Pero no creo que…

- Es lo más preciado que tengo aquí, o por lo menos era, ahora tengo a las chicas, a mi Maestro, a Kiki, a Mu… -dejé caer el caballo plateado en el pecho metálico de la armadura y le sonreí.

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando se quitó el colgante y me lo devolvió, mejor dicho casi me lo tiró a la cara. Enarqué una ceja desafiante y sin esperar más palabras, salí de allí. Jamás hubiera esperado eso de nadie y menos de un Caballero, pero muchísimo menos, de alguien tan aparentemente educado como él. Esto no quedaría así como así.

- Oye rubia¿no crees que es muy tarde para correr así por los Templos? -me volví encontrándome con la hermana de Acuario, Ninah. Suspiré levemente e intenté sonreír, pero mis labios parecían no querer hacerle caso a mi cerebro-. ¿De dónde vienes?

- De ver a tu hermano -susurré, a lo que Ninah sonrió maliciosa, aunque creo que se dio cuenta de que no iba los tiros por lo que ella pensaba. Tragué duro y me despedí con la mano intentando irme cuando una voz tras de mi me paro.

- Me dijiste que me enseñarías el Santuario -me volví para sonreír esta vez abiertamente, Ninah parecía confundida aunque su máscara seguía tan seria como siempre-. Encantado señorita, Hagen de Merak a su servicio.

Ninah se dio la vuelta sin contestar el saludo y salió, escaleras arriba. Suspiré, a veces, muchas veces se parecía a su hermano. Agarre al mío del brazo y tire de él.

- Vamos rubio, te enseñare mi lugar preferido, la Fuente de Athena.

Tal vez mi hermano era algo brusco, a veces belicoso al límite pero era mi única unión con el mundo. En verdad era la unión mas grande, había sido además de mi hermano, mi padre y mi mentor, era la persona a la que más le debía en el mundo, al que más quería. Apreté un poco más su brazo restregando mi cara en él, como hacía de pequeña aparentando ser un gato; Hagen sonrió y ahí mi mundo había sido llenado con algo de luz, aquel día había sido muy duro pero la llegada y la estancia allí de mi familia se veía recompensada.

-Estás muy callada... te pasó algo¿verdad? - Y sí, a veces he de decir que aquel, para muchos, impertinente rubio, me conocía demasiado bien. Tiré un poco más de él sin contarle nada cuando llegamos a los pies de la Fuente. Me descalce sentándome en aquellas piedras, metiendo dentro mis pies. A mi hermano pareció divertirle aquello e hizo lo mismo, sofocando un poco el calor griego, un calor demasiado seco al que no estábamos muy acostumbrados.

- Imagina hermano, que le regalaras algo muy preciado para ti a Lady Flare, algo como esto -dije señalándole mi colgante-, y ella te lo echara atrás sin siquiera decirte nada… ¿qué pensarías?

- Pues que no le gusta, o que prefiere que yo guarde aun mis recuerdos. Aunque me sentaría algo mal, he de decir.

- ¿Tanto como para cobrárselo?

- Tanto así, aunque sabes que no le haría nada a Milady... pero creo que tu…

Sonreí maliciosa, haría algo y sabía bien que Zelha o Aleisha seguirían mi juego en cuanto les comentara.

- Ya sabes hermano, los Merak somos duales como el fuego y el hielo que manejamos… -Hagen sonrió, abrazándome para después salpicarme del agua de la Fuente. Le haría pagar el desprecio al Acuariano, pero por ahora, disfrutaría con mi hermano.


	5. Fighters

_**Disclaimer: No, ningún caballero es mio ni la serie ni nada... Bueno la historia si, y el personaje de Alexiel de Merak es completamente mio todito lo demás es de Zelha, Argesh Marek y el mundillo de Kurumada.**_**  
**

**Capítulo V: Fighters**

Los días pasaron como la pólvora y entre esos días las noticias igual. Zelha y Chloe habían sido pilladas en su pequeña broma a Saga, la propia Aleisha se sentía culpable puesto que ella le había ayudado y Kanon lo sabía demasiado bien. Aún así mi plan de hacer pagar a Camus estaba en mente, demasiado en mente y más ahora que mis amigas estaban apresadas en las casas de Géminis y Cáncer, donde seguramente no lo pasarían tan bien. El bicho (Milo) me pidió varias veces que no hiciera ninguna locura como aquella, menos ahora que Ninah había decidido volver a su retiro y entrenamiento en Siberia, y encima sola.

Pero olvidar eso es duro para una Asgardiana con la cabeza tan dura como yo, por eso Aleisha y yo programamos aquella noche para nuestro golpe. Alexa nos dijo mil y una veces que actuábamos como crías, que si Camus se enteraba.

- Si Camus se entera, la culpa solo recaerá sobre mí. Yo soy quien piensa vengarse.

- Pero Aleisha…

- Le he prometido que sólo vigilaría y eso haré porque sé que a ella le importa más mi palabra, si decepciono a Blancanieves sería lo mismo que dejar de ser amigas.

Más que eso, Aleisha era más que eso. En el casi año que llevaba allí, la General de Zeus era más que mi amiga o cómplice, era casi mi hermana. Con el hecho de que sólo con mirarnos a los ojos sabíamos lo que la otra quería o necesitaba; mi unión no sólo con ella, sino con Zelha, era algo más. La unión con todas era más que una amistad, éramos una hermandad y Zelha y Aleisha eran mis motivos primordiales a seguir; ellas habían sido mis primeras amigas aquí dentro.

Por eso confiaba en su palabra y en que ella, haría sólo eso. Si me pillaban ya me las arreglaría yo con el pedazo de hielo, o en su defecto pondría pies en polvorosa tras tratar de dejarle KO.

Así tal como nos reunimos, dejamos a la Guardiana de Piscis en la Fuente de Athena y con paso calmado comenzamos a subir Casa por Casa, no podíamos levantar sospecha alguna. Siquiera Kanon, al pasar por Géminis, se dio cuenta de nada; aunque si he de ser sincera yo si me di cuenta de los ojitos lascivos con los que miró a Aleisha. Reí maliciosa picando a mi amiga en la subida y ella rió por lo mismo; pasamos por los demás Templos con tranquilidad sin siquiera notar los Cosmos de las chicas. Milo me esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada retadora, paramos ambas ante él y enarcó una ceja mirándome.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Blancanieves?

- Bicho... –Aleisha nos miraba sin dejar de reír-. Voy a ver a Alexa…

- Sabes que ella aún no ha llegado a su templo, las he visto en la fuente de Atenea –¡¡Mierda!! Este Maestro mío cada vez más perspicaz, debería de habérsele quitado de andar tanto con el pedazo de hielo.

- Milo, vamos a darle una sorpresita anda... no seas malo¿sí? -si quería tener una defensa contra Milo eran esas miradas que le echaba Aleisha, noté a mi Maestro temblar levemente y sonreí; pensé que aquello solo servía con Kanon.

- Sólo tened cuidado y Alexiel… no te metas en nada, por favor.

Seguimos caminando, Milo parecía menos cálido y dicharachero; sin duda alguna la marcha de Ninah no le había hecho bien. Por suerte o por desgracia, no tuve mucho tiempo más de pensar ya que rápidamente llegamos al Templo de Acuario; Aleisha me miró una última vez y asentí, sabía que ella no haría más que lo que yo le había pedido y si notaba algo que iba mal, se marcharía; así fue el pacto.

Tomé una bolsa que habíamos escondido en los alrededores y entré dejando mi Cosmos a cero, el Templo de Acuario estaba en una absoluta calma y silencio, tan oscuro que no veías lo que tenías delante de la nariz, así que avancé más lentamente de lo normal. Aunque por suerte conocía aquel pasillo demasiado bien puesto que Ninah, muchos días antes, me había enseñado aquella colección que Camus guardaba celosamente. Y aquel sería mi carta de regalo a aquel pedazo de hielo sin sentimientos, abrí lentamente la puerta que separaba la pequeña estancia del pasillo y entré. Allí estaban sus figuras, algo tal vez extravagante o estrambótico para un Caballero de los Hielos pero yo sabía que él adoraba aquellas figuras de cristal. Una de ellas llamó mi atención, era un cristal con destellos violáceos y era la figura de un ángel, sonreí levemente al tomarla y rápidamente lo noté. Este no era cristal normal, era un cristal MUY caro, creo que Ninah lo llamó Murano o algo así, Cristal de Murano.

No podía perder más tiempo, saqué de la primera bolsa otra donde metí aquellas figuras con cuidado, iba a hacerle una broma y así me la cobraría pero no podía romper aquello. De dentro de la primera bolsa saqué unas "figuras" que la propia Aleisha me había dado, según me había contado era "arte abstracto" o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de algún que otro jarrón después de habérselo tirado a Kanon. Reí levemente al recuerdo y comencé a colocar aquel arte en el sitio donde las ausentes figuras se encontraban, hasta que algo llamó mi atención…

¿Cuándo había encendido la luz?

- Vaya¿desde cuándo os gustan mis figuras, Lady Alexiel? -bien podía encontrarme con el mismo Loki en presencia que no me daría más miedo que esa voz fría y de ultratumba.

- Desde que sé que son figuras caras –respondí tranquilamente-. Pensé que con el dinero que saque de ellas, podría pagarme un billete a Asgard –se me olvidó añadir, "para estar lejos de ti, pedazo de hielo".

- Creo que esto vais a comentárselo al Patriarca… -me volví al Acuariano y le miré fijamente, solo esperaba en mi interior que Aleisha se hubiera marchado y sobre todo, que esto no llegara a los oídos de Lady Hilda.

- ¿Podríamos llegar a un pacto? –pregunté mientras me echaba atrás lentamente evitando el contacto con Camus, tenía que salir de allí como fuera…

Intenté esquivarle puesto que su cuerpo tapaba la salida pero me agarró fuertemente, no contó con mis pataleos y los golpes a los que fue expuesto y que solo llegaron hasta la puerta principal del Templo. Ahí una tenue voz hizo parar al Caballero de los Hielos y dejarme caer al suelo en un seco golpe, levanté mi mirada a él con ganas de matarle para después desviarla a unos cabellos rojizos y unos ojos claros, el ángel de Ikarus.

- Touma¿qué desea en mi Templo? -el joven me miró levemente y volvió la mirada a la fría mirada del Caballero de Hielo.

- Perdonad que llegue así a vuestro Templo, Camus-san, venía buscando a una Valquiria que se me había perdido -añadió mirándome de reojo a lo que me sonrojé rápidamente.

- ¿Vos estáis con ella en esta burla?

- No, no estoy en ninguna burla contra vos -me levanté y fulminé al ángel con mi mirada, podía decir que venía a… ¡cualquier cosa, Dioses!-. Sólo que la Valquiria y yo estábamos entrenando y parece que ella entendió mal…

- Hm… -respondió Camus. Sí, a veces puede ser un excelente compañero de charlas-. Pues siento decirle, que tengo que hablar con el Patriarca y con su Maestro, Milo de Escorpio de esto.

- Hagamos algo -volvió a interceder Ikarus por mí-, dejemos esto entre nosotros tres, póngale un castigo… además también es culpa mía.

No se porque me había ayudado, ahora Camus miraba a uno y después al otro pensando, y yo no sabía que era peor… de veras que no lo sabía. Tragué duro varias veces, hasta que algo iluminó mis pensamientos, seguro Aleisha le había dicho algo al Ikarus para que me ayudara así que lo mejor que hacía era hacerle caso a aquel pelirrojo. En ese momento Camus carraspeó haciéndome caer de mi nube y trayéndome de nuevo a la tierra.

- De acuerdo, en dos meses hay unas pruebas para las Amazonas y demás aprendices femeninas, entrenará conmigo diariamente viviendo aquí… hasta el día del examen y si lo pasa, no le contaré nada al Patriarca.

- Hecho -respondió el ángel de Ikarus-. Mañana comenzáis, creo que Alexiel debe ir a contárselo a Milo…

- ¡¡Hey¿Qué os pasa que a mi no me preguntáis o qué? -sí, me había cansado de escuchar como aquellos dos decidían… a la mierda el autocontrol.

- Más os vale, Milady -dijo el Acuariano dándose vuelta e internándose en el Templo-, que lo hagáis.

¡¡Maldito pedazo de hielo arrogante¡¡Argh!! Dos veces, dos veces me había ganado este pedazo de… Me mordí los labios caminando al lado del pelirrojo, no se que demonios había ganado con su ayuda. Ahora para más INRI y más disgusto tenía que entrenar con ese todos los días y más aún, salir de Escorpio… Milo iba a enfadarse y mucho cuando se enterase, ni pensar en Mu que seguramente me miraría de la misma manera en que miró a Zelha. Me paré haciendo a su vez pararse a Touma y le miré interrogativa.

- Estamos afuera del Templo y ese pedazo de témpano no está presente¿me contaréis porque me _ayudasteis_, ángel de Ikarus? –dije, poniendo retintín en el 'ayudasteis'.

- Dadle las gracias a la General –dijo mirándome tras aquella máscara suya, máscara que sinceramente no comprendía porqué llevaba. Aún así me quedé mirando sus ojos fijamente, tanto que ni cuenta me di… ¡¡Demonios!! A veces odiaba ser una mujer… Carraspeé levemente y proseguí con mi mejor cara de fastidio.

- ¿Solamente por eso me ayudasteis, Touma de Ikarus?

- Por eso y porque me gustaría demostrar algo a los Caballeros Atenienses –le miré de hito en hito sin comprender-. La primera vez que pelee con ellos descubrí el poder que les mueve y les hace fuertes…

- …El amor –susurré levemente, nos miramos y le sonreí levemente-. En Asgard pasó lo mismo, el amor a Atenea les levantó una y otra vez, aún pasando sobre los sentimientos de los demás…

- Exacto, el sentimiento de los demás, me gustaría demostrarles que no sólo su amor a Atenea. Cuando ellos pelearon contra sus oponentes, estos terminan siendo derrotados al terminar de sentir como su razón para luchar desaparece, siendo pisados sus sentimientos. Y sé que en eso podéis comprenderme Lady Alexiel, ese mismo Caballero…

- …Pisoteó mis sentimientos, sí, Lord Touma… pero decidme; somos hielo contra hielo, si hubiera aprendido a despertar el Cosmos de fuego de los Merak –suspiré, meditabunda.

- Yo os ayudaré a despertarlo, pero Acuario no debe de saberlo. Aprovechad el entrenamiento con él para fortalecer vuestro Cosmos, para afianzar las técnicas de hielo y tras de eso cada noche, os llevaré a que entrenéis conmigo el Cosmos de fuego que saldrá de vos.

Sonreí levemente, tal vez no era aquello tan malo como lo había parecido en un comienzo, en verdad lo único malo sería decirle a Milo y ver su cara antes de marcharme… Pero lo haré; y no sólo por mi, también por Zelha y Chloe, por Touma y sobre todo por mi hermano; tras la charla con el Ikarus volví a recordar la muerte de Hagen en mis ojos una y otra vez aquella técnica que tan bien manejaba el Acuariano había sido la gota que colmó el vaso… esa había sido la primera muerte de un Merak.

Por eso los demás días pasaron corriendo, mis entrenamientos matutinos en la casa de Acuario parecían más un ejercicio militar que un entrenamiento normal y corriente. Por suerte, aquel pedazo de ser sin vida propia que era Camus me dejaba ver a Milo cuando quisiera para seguir entrenando con él la fuerza física, y aunque no pudiera ver a Mu sabía que él desde Aries sentía mis ganas de volver a verle.

El control del Cosmos en el cero absoluto era algo difícil, pero no imposible para una Asgardiana, sobre todo para una con ganas de demostrar lo que valía como era mi caso. Si algo me enseñó Mu, fue a controlar mi Cosmos con mi mente; el solo pensamiento de eso podía hacer que mis ganas por seguir adelante fueran más grandes y más poderosas cada vez. Y no solo eso, sino las ganas de ver a Chloe y a la cabrita, las ganas de salir de aquel recinto de hielo…

Por suerte y aunque las mañanas eran frías, las noches destacaban por su calidez. Noche tras noche volvía al coliseo sin que Camus se diera cuenta, para poder entrenar con Touma; el pelirrojo Ángel de Artemisa era un maestro calmo y divertido, sabía como enseñarte a buscar en tu interior. Todas las noches intentaba descubrir el poder del volcán en mí, el poder de los Merak, como había dicho; es como si escuchara en sus labios al propio Alberich y a mi propio hermano a veces. Mi poder interior, mi Cosmos, mis ganas de luchar, las ganas de seguir… El pelirrojo japonés volvía a recordarme la nieve, pero no era como Camus; el Acuariano solo me recordaba lo fría que era la nieve pero él no, Touma me recordaba lo cálida que podía ser la nieve al contacto perpetuo.

- Recuerda que la nieve, la nieve pura que recorre los paisajes de tu tierra no son fríos… Dime Alexiel¿Qué ocurre cuando tomas un montón de nieve en tu mano?

- Primero siento frío –respondí aquella noche bajo los relajantes rayos de luna.

- Exacto –sonrió levemente el ángel-. ¿Y si llevas mucho tiempo con ella en tu mano?

- Te quema.

- Así debes de ser, fría pero cálida a la vez Alexiel… Que no sólo se sorprendan de la frialdad de tus ojos, sino de lo cálido de tu corazón…

Parpadeé levemente y asentí, lo cálido de mi corazón… aquello era lo que me hacía moverme, lo que me hacía confiar y querer ser más fuerte;

- Lo cálido de mi corazón…

- Nunca lo confundas con el poder, Alexiel –previno Touma-. No quieras ser un Dios, cuando puedas ser humano pues no hay fuerza más verdadera que la que destilan tus movimientos; guíate de tus movimientos –me tomó una mano y la colocó en mi pecho- de tus movimientos –volvió a repetirme.

Aquella noche fue una de las últimas en las que entrenamos juntos, el plazo estaba por terminar y me enfrentaría a Camus. Pero había algo que pensé que no tenía controlado, y era sobre mis sentimientos; me había dado cuenta poco atrás gracias a Milo de que sentía algo por Camus… ¿Sería capaz de atacarle¿De acallar el sentimiento de mi corazón simplemente por demostrarme a mí misma y demostrar a todos que yo podía ser capaz de todo? No lo sabía, de hecho aún no entendía en sí el sentimiento escondido en las palabras del Ikarus.

--

Días después sería el gran día, llevaba una semana completa sin ver a Touma y sin entrenar más con él. Sólo me dijo que sería capaz de levantar un muro de lava en un iceberg de hielo y me prometió que estaría en la batalla y vería como iba a ganar. Yo esperaba sinceramente eso, pero a veces y sobre todo en los entrenamientos con Camus, me veía imposible. Ahora comprendía porque le llamaban el Maestro del Hielo; hasta Milo me había prevenido que no sería capaz de hacer nada contra él.

Aquel día me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, tres horas después comenzarían las batallas y sinceramente, no tenía ganas ninguna de verle antes de aquello; a un lado de mi cama descubrí unas ropas que no eran para nada mis ropas normales. Enarqué una ceja y miré una nota que estaba sobre ella para después sonreír.

"_Espero que te guste, las vi y pensé rápidamente en lo estupendamente sexy que puede estar mi alumna preferida con esto. Mu me ayudó a comprarlo, jejeje… _

_Confía en tu fuerza, confía en ti misma… Ice Queen._

_Milo y Mu.-"_

Guardé la nota y me vestí con aquellas prendas, parecían hechas para el movimiento puesto que eran algo elásticas y no pesaban, ni siquiera daba calor alguno. Me recogí los cabellos y salí de aquel habitáculo que había sido mi habitación aquellos meses en Acuario, por suerte no tenía nada allí de valor que pudiera volver para recoger; ni quería siquiera pisar un momento más aquel sitio.

Caminaba lentamente hacia el exterior recogiéndome los cabellos en una coleta alta y colocando bien el colgante que brillaba levemente al descubrir algún que otro rayo de la luna que estaba marchándose, cuando le encontré al final del pasillo vestido aún con una túnica que le había visto utilizar en una que otra noche.

- ¿Dónde vais, Lady Alexiel?

- Vaya… -me mordí el labio inferior levemente-, pensé en ir calentando un poco… y en dar un largo paseo para poder meditar con tranquilidad…

- He pensado -comenzó él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su habitación-, que si perdéis podrías seguir entrenando aquí…

- No creo que vaya a perder, sensei -susurré, sé que le molestaba aquel titulo sobre todo cuando a Milo y Mu jamás los he llamado así-, y si perdiera, antes de volver aquí me volvería a Asgard, porque más de lo que vos me habéis enseñado ya sé. –bien, acabo de tocarle una fibra sensible… jejeje acaba de enarcar una ceja de las suyas-. Vos habéis conocido el hielo en vuestro entrenamiento, yo he nacido entre los fiordos helados de Oslo… Vuestros entrenamientos con el hielo son dignos para un niño recién nacido, pero para una Asgardiana es lo mismo que aprender a hacer cubitos de hielo para una fiesta… Y ahora perdonadme, pero mi tiempo es oro.

Ni siquiera le sentí moverse, ni intentar articular palabra; durante el tiempo que había pasado aquí dentro no habíamos cambiado muchas palabras, sólo las correctamente posibles para tener algo de convivencia como Maestro-alumna. No quería tener más roce con él, no quería ser una hipócrita con él y mucho menos conmigo… por mucho o poco que pudiera quererle.

Por suerte la brisa que se levantaba en Grecia cuando llegaba el amanecer servía para despejarte y para volver a seguir adelante, bajé trotando el camino de Acuario hacia la Fuente de Atenea ya que aquel rincón era el mejor para relajarse. Por suerte aún no había movimiento, parece que todo el mundo deseaba descansar para aquel día, todos descansaban menos yo.

El sonido de la Fuente parecía calmo y a la vez era ruidoso en la madrugada. Me saqué las sandalias y me sentí allí como siempre hacía, de cara a las ruinas que descansaban frente a las 12 magnificas Casas del Santuario; me gustaba aquella visión era completamente relajante y ver como la luna corría entre las ruinas era más relajante. Por primera vez entré totalmente dentro de la fuente, no sólo mis pies sino hasta mi cintura.

Sentí la frialdad del agua y la ropa empezando a pegarse a mi piel pero era algo que no me importaba, miré el fondo tan oscuro iluminado por algún que otro rayo de luna que parecía querer quedarse ahí mientras Apolo la empujaba con su carro trayendo tras de él al sol. Paseé rodeando aquella Fuente sumida en mis pensamientos cuando la sentí en el pasto, en el sitio que más adoraba; sentada a los pies de un olivo dejando su espalda apoyada en su tronco y mirando hacia las ruinas que yo admiraba.

Su cabello negro-azulado lo tenía recogido en un moño al más puro estilo griego, no llevaba su ropa normal de entrenamiento y sandalias, lo que me llamó la atención fue que llevaba glebas () y que sus ropas parecían las de un antiguo gladiador romano o un guerrero espartano. Una túnica inusualmente blanca y una coraza que a la vista resultaba algo pesada, en ella grabada un águila…

- Es mi ropa "de trabajo" –sonrió Aleisha mirándome–. A Zeus no le gusta mucho esas armaduras tan pesadas, dice que sus Generales sabremos movernos sin ellas.

- Pero esa coraza parece pesada –dije mientras me salía del agua, sentándome en el borde de la Fuente.

- Al igual que las armaduras, las corazas se adaptan al Cosmo de su portador haciéndolas firmes pero no pesadas.

Allí nos quedamos durante un rato más, creo que fue casi una hora más cuando ella se levantó y me azuzó para ir calentando. Según la altura del sol recién despierto pronto darían las siete de la mañana y lo mejor para las batallas era un ligero desayuno y un buen calentamiento. Asentí a sus palabras y corrimos hacia el comedor el cual, curiosamente estaba casi vacío a aquellas horas. Tal vez porque no tenía a las ruidosas de mis chicas cerca, o porque medio Santuario aún dormía cuando Aleisha y yo llegamos. Tomamos unas piezas de fruta y zumo para sentarnos en una mesa bien alejada de la principal donde los Caballeros Dorados ya comenzaban a entrar, y justamente el primero no podía ser otro. Siempre tan recto y firme en su comportamiento junto a su querido alumno, Aleisha se dio cuenta de mi repentino nerviosismo y uso su mano en mi hombro.

- Es ahora cuando tienes que dejar de ser una princesita…para ser la guerrera Alexiel; sé más fuerte que tu misma y que ellos.

Tomé el desayuno en silencio para después llevar el vaso a su lugar y darle las gracias a June, quien había servido el desayuno esa mañana; justo al momento de salir choqué con mi maestro Milo.

- Te sienta bien ¿eh? Verás cuando Mu te vea –reí levemente–. Nos veremos abajo… tengo algo que hacer.

- Voy a calentar con Aleisha… -me alcé y le di un beso en la mejilla echando a correr, mientras sentía tras de mi la mirada de aquel par de Acuarianos.

---

Ni una hora después el Coliseo, que había parecido enorme a mis ojos parecía una caja de cerillas. Por Odín que no había visto más reunión de personas que en aquel sitio; Aleisha tiró de mí para que alcanzásemos el lugar más cerca de la arena. Pero cuando me di cuenta no sólo era eso, había llegado a ver a Touma quien nos dedicó una sonrisa al vernos llegar.

- ¿Nerviosa? –me preguntó casi en un susurro el pelirrojo ángel de Artemisa.

- Algo, pero creo que lo que me tiene así es tantísima gente

- Para ellos esto es un juego -masculló Aleisha apretándose las muñequeras de cuero que llevaba-. Les gusta ver cómo pelean las mujeres, sobre todo cuando saben que están en problemas; a eso añádele que están en su tierra y somos extranjeras…

- Pero Zelha, Alexa y Chloe son fieles a Atenea…

- Yo no hablaba por ellas Alex –me espetó la General de Zeus con una sonrisa calmada-. Nosotros tres, somos ahora mismo el centro de atención de todos estos simplemente por servir a otros Dioses… Pero con orgullo sirvo a Zeus, porque de verdad, servir a Atenea es un fastidio…

- No deberías hablar mal de los Dioses, recuerda que tú eres griega y naciste en Atenas –dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa Touma.

- Óyeme, bermejo, tu eres japonés y ni de coña le rezas a Buda como el peliteñido de Virgo.

Tras de eso todas las miradas se volvieron a nosotros, no por lo dicho por Aleisha sino por las risas de los tres después de eso. Era la primera vez, después de aquellos meses con Camus, que me sentía en completa libertad.

- Mira que podéis llamar la atención¿eh? –al volver la mirada sonreí con ternura; Milo, Mu y Kiki se habían acercado hasta nosotros, el muchachito pelirrojo no tardó en abrazarme nos habíamos echado de menos el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto después de la broma.

- Suerte Alexiel, sabes que puedes hacerlo… controla tu genio –dijo Mu, sonriendo.

- ¿Alguna ayuda más? –pregunté mientras revolvía los cabellos de Kiki que me rebuscaba en los bolsillos en busca de algún dulce.

- Controla tu Cosmo, intenta proyectarlo a tus manos.

- Si necesitas un plan de última hora, dale una patada ahí donde la armadura no le cubre.

- Por Athena, Aleisha, sí que estás loca –rió Milo tras de nosotros. Vi como Mu se giraba en busca de algo, o de alguien que pronto encontró y fue a su encuentro–. Este Mu… desde que Zelha, Chloe y tú fueron pilladas en esas bromitas, está extraño.

Me volví para ver a mis dos amigas, tenía ganas de ir a darles mi apoyo a ellas para esta pelea pero la entrada de Shion y Saori junto a Dohko me descolocó. Kiki seguía abrazado a mí y Milo colocó sus manos en mis hombros sintiéndome temblar, por primera vez podía decir que sentía miedo. La voz fuerte de Shion dio comienzo a aquellas batallas:

- Adelante, Alexiel de Merak y Maestro Camus de Acuario.

El agarre de Milo se hizo más fuerte al igual que el abrazo del pequeño Kiki. Suspiré levemente y rompí con ternura el abrazo del pelirrojo dándole un dulce que no había logrado encontrar para después volverme a Milo, le sonreí para después tenderle el colgante que siempre me acompañaba;

- Si me lo pierdes Maestro, te cuelgo… -bajé la mirada y un poco la voz-. ¿Algún último consejo?

- Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Alexiel, enséñales a todos lo que una escorpiona arrinconada es capaz de hacer.

Asentí y con el rabillo del ojo vi que Camus bajaba por las escaleras contrarias hacia la arena, miré hacia arriba viendo a las muchachas a las que sonreí para después encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Aleisha quien me sonrió con la mirada. Justo en la entrada a la arena, Touma me paró agarrándome del brazo;

- Deja de ser una princesa para ser la Reina… -susurró urgentemente-. La Reina del Hielo y del Fuego…

Bajé a la arena encontrándome frente a frente a Camus vistiendo su armadura dorada, miré hacia donde se encontraba Atenea a la que miré fijamente. Ella pareció comprender y asintió sin palabras, si pretendía intimidarme con su armadura iba por mal camino; exploté levemente mi Cosmo y una luz se abrió paso desde Escorpio colocándose a mi lado tan roja como la lava ardiente del volcán de los Merak; la estrella que guía a Asgard, Polaris. Se colocó en mi cuerpo y vi como Camus enarcaba una de sus cejas partidas:

- Sabéis que por mucha armadura que poseáis, Milady, no estamos en igualdad.

¿Qué demonios se pensaba? Si quería desestabilizarme no lo conseguiría el pedazo de… témpano con patas. Aún le faltaba para eso, no voy a caer en su juego y mucho menos voy a dejar por tierra el nombre de mi tierra; si hago eso me puedo considerar colgada por la orden de Valquirias. Si Lorien, Erin o Selene se enteraban de que había sido un completo estorbo en batalla podía considerarme exiliada de Asgard de por vida, bastantes veces me lo habían dicho ellas… Ellas y no sólo ellas, Zelha, Aleisha, Ninah… Hasta Chloe y Alexa me habían enseñado que una mujer podía ser más rápida, fuerte y astuta que un hombre.

Yo había sido siempre la que había quedado detrás de ellas, la única que no se decidía en una batalla, ahora les enseñaré que podré contra esto y sobre todo contra lo que podía sentir.

- Ciertamente que no estamos en igualdad -dije, dejando caer las piezas de Polaris a mis pies la cual volvió a unirse para disiparse hacia Escorpio donde había estado escondida desde que meses antes mi señora Hilda viniera a Grecia. Cuando volví a quedarme sin ella miré al Acuariano fijamente colocándome en una posición de ataque–. Ahora, ahora sí somos iguales…

Sin ni siquiera pensar me adelanté a atacarle golpeándole con puños y pies, reteniendo el Cosmo en ellos. Había algo que me paraba a desatarme, a enseñarle… ¿qué demonios se escondía en mi interior que no me dejaba enseñar lo que tenía dentro de mi? Sentí de repente el sabor de la sangre en mis labios y me volví a Camus enfrentándome a él.

- Si no vas a luchar es mejor que acabemos esto ya. Pensé que eras una guerrera pero veo que solo eres una niña. Solo estás aquí para hacer estúpidas bromas… Sólo para eso sirves…

Parecía que había entrado en un trance, no veía a nadie no oía nada; sólo sabía esquivar el polvo de diamantes que Camus me lanzaba. Y entonces lo vi, tras de el estaban las chicas y tras de ella Asgard… Ese era mi punto, volver a Asgard para poder defenderlo, para hacer que no cayera más en una guerra como la que le costo la vida a Hagen y a los chicos. Ser digna guerrera de Odín, ser…

_- … La Reina de Hielo entre la Lava… _

Con toda claridad oí a mi hermano, a Hilda y a las muchachas… Sus ánimos, sus ansias y sus ojos puestos en mi; era más de lo que Touma pretendía, más de lo que él me había enseñado. Mi decisión estaba tomada y no sería la de sucumbir aquí.

"_Nunca lo confundas con el poder, Alexiel. No quieras ser un Dios, cuando puedas ser humano pues no hay fuerza más verdadera que la que destilan tus movimientos; guíate por tus movimientos…"_

Mis movimientos… mis movimientos…

Como si fuera un torrente de la más pura lava sentí mi Cosmo correr por todo mi cuerpo llenándome de una calidez sorprendente. Sentí el golpe del polvo de diamantes de Camus echándome hacia atrás unos metros para después de ello volver a levantarme. Le miré a los ojos con gesto frío, mi Cosmo pareció salir a escena pues vi la mirada extrañada de Camus y tras de eso parecía que había vuelto a la conciencia, escuché los gritos de los guardias y los alumnos que se arremolinaban alrededor del coliseo y una sonrisa curva llenó mi cara;

- Siente el calor extremo -exclamé-. ¡¡Great Ardent Pressure!! –una ola de lava había salido de mí para golpear al atónito Santo de Oro levantándole para después azotarle contra el suelo.

No me lo creía¿era aquello el poder de un Merak?

Me sostenía con las manos sobre mis rodillas respirando agitada y con el cabello en la cara, después de haberse roto la cinta que me lo contenía. Al levantar la mirada le vi inclinarse ante mí.

- Excelente Milady Alexiel… Sois toda una guerrera… una igual -me susurró el francés, antes de inclinarse en una reverencia respetuosa.

Escuché los gritos agitados de aquellos que estaban allí, me eché el cabello atrás para después cruzarme de brazos. Sin duda alguna aquello se sentía mejor que cualquier broma; pensé volviéndome al lugar donde Aleisha, Zelha y Touma se encontraban. Éste salió de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja andando hacia mi…

Pero después de verle… todo se me hizo oscuro…

() Graaacias sobrinita por la ayuda con la dichosa palabra :P


	6. Dreams

_**Disclaimer: No, ningún caballero es mio ni la serie ni nada... Bueno la historia si, y el personaje de Alexiel de Merak es completamente mio todito lo demás es de Zelha, Argesh Marek y el mundillo de Kurumada.**_**  
**

**Capitulo VI: Dreams**

Estuve dormida hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté me encontré rara.

Primeramente me resultó algo raro no ser despierta con los gritos de Milo, después que recordé la pelea con Camus no me pareció extraño andar en ropas de batalla… y menos aún que a un lado de aquella camilla una cabeza de largos cabellos azulados descansara. Sonreí maliciosa mientras tiraba levemente de un mechón que se encontraba a mi alcance, ni cinco segundos duré cuando ya tenía un par de ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

- Por fin despiertas… después dirás que tienes sueño…

- Y lo tengo Ale, lo tengo -dije bostezando un poco-. Oye… ¿cómo fueron las batallas?

- Pues Kanon y yo empatamos porque los dos lo decidimos antes, Alexa simplemente pisoteó al floristero y Chloe lo pasó mal pero logró hacer su tanto…

- ¿Y la cabrita? -noté como Aleisha se tensaba levemente para después suspirar hastiada. Me miró fijamente y su mirada había cambiado totalmente

- Tuvo una pelea demasiado fuerte -dijo en un susurro-. Está… en coma.

Creo que mi sorpresa se dejó ver demasiado, si era normal que yo cayera tan pronto; era demasiado débil en las peleas y eso se dejaba translucir demasiado rápido. Pero de Zelha era algo inconcebible, ni de ella ni de las demás; Aleisha me contó como había sido la pelea contra Saga y la comprendía, si se hablaba de poder en aquel Santuario era normal que la imagen recurrente fuera Saga. Aleisha me comentó de la indignación de parte del Santuario, no sólo con Saga sino con Camus por la batalla contra mí.

- Tenían que probarnos, tal vez Géminis si se pasó con eso pero él -dije volteando la mirada-, tenía que hacerlo así…

- ¡¡Ahhh baka!! -casi gritó intentando controlarse y dándome un suave toque en la cabeza-. Ese idiota se pasó contigo, todos lo vimos…

- No, Ale, él me enseñó algo. Yo soy débil, cuando Hagen entrenaba yo me dejé ir mucho porque él cuidaba de mí, a su muerte mi entrenamiento se reforzó pero poco más o poco menos sabía que Bud estaba. Ahora seguía en lo mismo, mis entrenamientos con Milo no avanzaron mucho, tú misma te diste cuenta que no soy constante en un cuerpo a cuerpo -Aleisha gruñó al recordar aquel entrenamiento donde peleamos y rápidamente me desestabilizó-. Mis técnicas si sé utilizarlas y desperté el Cosmo de fuego de los Merak cuando me vi en peligro… pero debo aprender a pelear con mis puños.

- Háblalo con Milo si eso crees, él sigue siendo tu tutor… Así que ve levantándote, avisa a Marin que te vas y tira para la Casa del Escorpión. Por cierto, si vas a buscarme no lo hagas a Géminis –bajó la mirada-. No puedo estar ahora mismo en el mismo lugar que Saga… podríamos matarnos mutuamente. Le preguntaré a Alexa si me deja quedarme en Piscis con ella por unos días.

Suspiré levemente, no podía creer que Zelha estuviese así. ¿Es que Athena no se preocupa de los suyos¿Es que acaso piensa que aquello será mejor así? Me levanté casi de un salto de aquel sitio, ahora más que nunca necesitaba respirar y salir de todo aquello, no pensar más…

Tras hablar con Marin, quien me pidió demasiadas veces que pensara en lo que iba a hacer, comencé a caminar por el Santuario. No pensaba aún subir a la Escalera Zodiacal, no deseaba encontrarme con ninguno de los Dorados aún, por suerte aún no había mucha gente allí y las pocas que había visto eran las Kóres (1) de Atenea. Ellas irían al Templo que tenían cerca de la Fuente donde pasábamos las Amazonas las horas muertas, aquel Templo estaba destinado sólo para el reposo de la Diosa y a las Amazonas cuando tuvieran hijos… Sonreí falsamente¿acaso con el mal genio de estos Caballeros alguna amazona se enamoraría?, bajé la mirada cuando un par de ojos índigos llenaron mi mente. Sí, aún con mal genio, aun tratándonos mal caíamos en sus redes…

Llegué a la Fuente y me metí dentro de ella, aún era demasiado de mañana pero el agua fría despejaría mi cabeza que parecía aún llena de hielo de algún ataque del Caballero de la Onceava Casa. Las ropas no tardaron en pegarse a mi cuerpo producto de aquel líquido elemento y mis cabellos flotaban alrededor mío, tal y como flotaba yo en aquel agua. Miraba el cielo que comenzaba a amanecer y pensaba en el día de ayer, en aquel sentimiento, en Camus y sus ataques, en Zelha, en Asgard… y en Touma. Aquel pelirrojo había conseguido lo que se proponía, tal vez por mi terquedad en ganarle al Acuariano o tal vez…

- ¿Tomando un baño tan temprano? -casi salté del agua al escucharle. ¿Desde cuándo se presentaban los Ángeles tan de improviso?

- Despejando ideas, Touma -susurré tapándome el pecho con los brazos cruzados sobre ellos-. Necesitaba pensar, sobre todo después de lo que le ocurrió a Zelha…

- Entiendo -dijo él sentándose al borde de la Fuente y acariciando con un par de dedos el agua que se arremolinaba cerca de mí-. Tú tuviste mucha suerte… despertaste el Séptimo Sentido pronto…

- ¿El qué¿Qué yo qué? -le miraba sin entender, yo aún no sabía como le había ganado a Camus. Yo no recordaba nada de la batalla; sinceramente, era como si mi mente hubiera hecho aquella elección por sí sola. Aleisha tampoco quiso comentarme el cómo, pero debió ser muy grande para quedar completamente agotada.

- Tú despertaste el Cosmo de fuego de los Merak, amiga mía -me sonrió el muchacho de bermejos cabellos-. No lo controlaste mucho, eso sí, y por eso te desmayaste…

Parpadeé un par de veces sin comprender nada. ¿Yo había hecho aquello¿Yo sola? Hagen se reiría cuando le comentara en la siguiente carta, pero…yo sola… yo lo había hecho… Miré aún estupefacta a Touma.

- ¿Estás mintiéndome?

- Oye¿me ves cara de mentiroso? -comentó haciéndose el enfadado con una mueca de fastidio en sus labios. Yo me eché a reír.

- Jamás me creí capaz de aquello, yo no soy alguien fuerte… de hecho, aunque quiera aparentarlo sé bien que no lo soy. Mira a las demás, Touma, Aleisha no tuvo problema frente a Kanon, Alexa barrió totalmente a Afrodita, Chloe supo cómo hacerle frente a aquella oscuridad… y Zel… -suspiré mientras se me venían aquellos ojos a la mente.

- Zelha supo como utilizar su don y le pasó algo como a ti, pero multiplicado -me respondió Ikarus-. Ambas hicisteis morder el polvo a vuestros contrincantes, y eso os hace merecedoras de un honor aún superior al de los Santos Dorados…

Le miré fijamente tras esas palabras, él sonreía y yo estaba frustrada… ¿cómo demonios hacía para ver aquello tan claro? A veces me recordaba a Lady Flare, ella siempre nos apoyaba a todos con una sonrisa, nos curaba las heridas cuando caíamos y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando Hagen murió. Ella había llorado a mi lado, delante de aquella tumba de hielo que le habían proporcionado; ella acudía todas las noches a mi cuarto cuando despertaba entre sueños… La misma había apoyado mi decisión de convertirme en Diosa Guerrera; sonreí con languidez apoyada en la fuente.

- El destino es algo curioso -susurré llamando la atención de mi interlocutor-. Cuando llegué aquí pensé que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que no podían enseñarme más puesto que era la mejor… y todos me habéis dado lecciones. Aleisha me enseñó a sonreír, Chloe a ser valiente y no temer, Alexa a pelear por mis ideales, Ninah a no echarme nunca más atrás, mis Maestros a controlar mi Cosmo, a canalizarlo… Tú –dije mirándole a esos ojos turquesas-, a creer en mí misma... y Zelha -sonreí-, a ser una auténtica mujer…

- Nunca te acostarás sin saber nada nuevo, Blancanieves -respondió malicioso, llamándome por aquel apodo impuesto por Zel-. Lo bueno es que eres consciente de lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, y quieres ponerle freno.

Poco después volví a Escorpio, con un poco de suerte no volvería a Acuario hasta dentro de mil años; no quería volver ni de broma. Entré y me pareció extremadamente raro no encontrar a nadie, demasiado silencio.

_Demasiado temprano, tonta._

Me metí por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación, era reconfortante llegar al lugar que tenía como casa. Me tiré en la cama con un suspiro, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y en la determinación de mis palabras con Touma. Tan determinada estaba a ello que me sorprendí, si mi hermano me escuchase se reiría… ¿Sería capaz de mejorar¿De hacerme más fuerte? Yo quería ser capaz de pelear y no caer tras de eso como lo hice ante Camus, saber manejar mi Cosmo sin problemas… llegar al Séptimo Sentido..

Recordé palabras de Siegfried sobre aquello, era bastante rebuscado como decía muchas veces mi hermano, pero habían sido unas palabras transmitidas a todos y cada uno de los Dioses Guerreros:

_- El rango de un guerrero es el resultado de su propia conciencia, su voluntad, su condición física... en verdad todos estos elementos son importantes, pero la base de la Cosmoenergía, el elemento final que determina la fuerza última de un caballero es el Séptimo Sentido... -me dijo en aquella ocasión, mientras Alberich me daba clases en el Valaskialf (2)._

_- Mira que eres rebuscado, Capitán -sentenció Syd, quien no perdía ojo de lo que pasaba, vi por unos momentos a mi pelirrojo profesor enfadarse muy seriamente. Le enfadaba de sobremanera que nos molestasen, más cuando decía que con mi poca capacidad e inteligencia no necesitaba que estuviesen a mi alrededor, molestando._

_- Hay formas de decirlo Mizar, el Capitán utilizó la formula para mentes privilegiadas… el pueblo necesita otra más suave._

_- Por Odin, Alberich… eres simplemente odioso -tras eso Delta sonrió y yo escondí una leve sonrisita, sabía como molestarlos. Syd se me acercó y me abrazó levemente-. Lo que quería decir el Capitán con eso, es que toda tu fuerza y tu potencial para ser Diosa Guerrera solo se limitará en si consigues o no, el Séptimo Sentido._

Me quedé levemente sumida en mis recuerdos y sonreí, así que todo mi camino tendría que desembocar en el hecho de conseguir el Séptimo Sentido. No solo el mío, sino el de todas. Aleisha, Chloe, Zelha, Alexa… todas teníamos esa meta en común.

- He de conseguirlo…

- Deja de soñar rubia, levántate de esa cama y vámonos, tienes mucho que entrenar -di un salto en la cama mirando a la puerta.

- ¡¡Milo!!

Mi camino, el camino seriamente… comenzaba aquí.

(1)Kóres: Vírgenes

(2) Valaskialf: Es la primera mansión de Odín, donde estaba el Trono.


	7. Canto das Sireas

_A Rubén, a quien por su cumpleaños dedico este re-comienzo. Porque tanto Alexiel como yo solo podemos comenzar y seguir adelante con un apoyo fundamental, el de un hermano. Gracias por existir y darme la alegría de poder conocerte._

**Capitulo VII: Canto das Sireas**

**Grecia, 29 de Octubre**

Camino a Asgard. Que curioso es, después de todo lo que ha pasado que me manden a Asgard así como así, sin una despedida sin ningún "hasta luego". Siquiera me he podido despedir de Milo, Zelha, Chloe o de Aleisha, mucho menos de Touma. La nota había llegado clara y el llamado de Athena igual, la propia regente de Asgard me llamaba. Hilda de Polaris, mi señora, quería mi vuelta con un rango de urgencia superior a cualquiera.

Y sola, meses antes me hubiera dado igual. Había conocido lo que era estar sola pero a todo se malacostumbra el humano y yo lo he hecho con las chicas, con mis maestros… Aún así, y no penséis que soy una malagradecida, me alegro de volver a casa. Solo que pienso que tal vez que no vea a mis amigas, que no vea más el Santuario , no más bromas al pony, ni más charlas hasta tarde con Aleisha mientras jugueteamos en la fuente… Echaría todo aquello de menos, aún cuando esté en los brazos de mi hermano, de nuevo.

El avión fletado por Saori Kido bajó en la capital, de ahí a Asgard se que tardaría un rato. Pero me vendría bien un poco de aire frío y una carrerita, además conociendo a Hagen estaría esperándome, por lo que le daría las vueltas solo para sorprenderle. Me volví hacia el joven ayudante de la Diosa quien me miró con cara de frío, con una leve sonrisa le tendí mi coletero.

- ¿Podrías dárselo a la señorita Saori? Ella sabe a quien entregárselo, y esto… -dije dándole un sobre blanco solo con el nombre de mis amigas, Chloe, Zelha y Aleisha. El chico me miró inquisitivamente durante unos segundos, lo que duré en salir corriendo hacia el arcoiris que ya mis ojos divisaban, no tan lejos de allí para mi. Una carrera nada más llegar, con el gélido aire de Asgard golpeándote la cara y dándote la bienvenida a casa.

A casa, a mi casa…

Entonces a mi mente vinieron ellos, Tholl y su gusto por levantarme sobre él para después tirarme a la nieve, Pehnrill y Jinx con sus continuos juegos, los gemelos Mizar quienes siempre tenían algo que contarme (sobre todo Syd), Mime y las largas horas escuchando su música, las clases con Alberich, las risas con Lady Flare, las continuas charlas sobre mil y un temas con Lady Hilda, el aprendizaje con Siegfried…

Y Hagen, siempre eterno para mi. Siempre eterna sonrisa, eterna presencia, siempre conmigo… A mi lado, aún estando a miles de kilómetros siempre estaba allí, conmigo; en mi cosmo, en mis acciones, en toda mi. Era mi hermano, mi consejero, mi mejor amigo, mi única familia.

Comprendí lo que es estar aquí de regreso, en casa. Y aunque tenía mi casa griega, nada podía compararse con aquello, aún cuando allí no viera nunca más el sol; hecho que no me importaba porque mi sol, el único sol que brillaba para mi eran todos ellos. Mi familia.

Aún así no pude evitar recordar a Touma, ni a Camus…

Sólo había pasado unas semanas después de todo aquello, unas semanas en las que me las pasaba con Milo, entrenando a ratos, peleándonos como críos otras tantas. Él me contaba tantas cosas de Grecia, de su panteón, de las costumbres griegas que realmente me sorprendían; como aquella de los antiguos espartanos y yo le contaba lo mismo que ocurría con los antiguos vikingos en guerra y así.

Unas semanas en las que no tuve contacto con nadie, ni con las chicas, ni con Touma (que por lo que se, se fue unos días después), ni con ningún otro caballero. A veces me había encontrado con la vestal del templo pero tal como la había visto, ella había huido y miles de veces le había dicho a mi maestro que seguro que se había pasado con ella para que ocurriera eso.

La llegada a la entrada del Bifrost no era para nada amigable, la había recordado así cuando salí hacia Grecia y cuando me escapé después de la muerte de mi hermano. Esta era la segunda vez que entraba, pero la primera sola e iba a ser bastante difícil. Cruzar el puente custodiado por Heimdall era algo difícil, más teniendo en cuenta que él no iba a dejar cruzar el puente tan fácilmente, aún así tenía que intentarlo.

Y entonces fue que lo vi, un enorme hombre de largos cabellos castaños sus vestimentas rudimentarias no parecían siquiera divinas, lo único que le diferenciaba de cualquier otro humano era Gjallarhorn, el divino cuerno, colgado en su cadera. Sonreí levemente y seguí tranquila hasta quedar delante de él, no se como me atrevía…

- ¿Qué quieres, humana?

- Soy Alexiel de Merak, hermana de Hagen de Merak guerrero divino de Beta a las órdenes de Lady Hilda de Polaris y he vuelto de Grecia bajo órdenes de mi soberana…

- Ya claro…

- A veces debes aceptar las cosas como son Heimdall… Bienvenida Alex -¿desde cuando mi mundo estaba al revés? No lo sabía pero ahora mismo y después de ver a aquella enorme mole que era Heimdall me parecía más cercano. Volví los ojos hacia el lado y no pude más que dejar escapar un gritito haciendo que me soltara para agarrarme a su cuello.

- ¡¡Tholl!!

- Hola pequeña, parece que has crecido mucho en estos meses… vamos, que tu hermano debe estar subiéndose por las paredes..

Reí ante la ocurrencia de Tholl y seguimos adelante tras despedirme, con una reverencia de cabeza, de Heimdall. Aquel enorme hombretón actuaba muchas veces como mi segundo padre, él era quien me había enseñado a cazar en el bosque y a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo que yo era bastante menos corpulenta que él y tenía que utilizar otros métodos;

- Tienes que contarme como se han portado los caballeros de Atenea contigo…

-. No puedo quejarme –dije sonriendo y comencé a contarle sobre las chicas, sobre Milo y la de bromas que nos hacíamos, sobre Mu y aquel autocontrol que me había enseñado, sobre Touma y la ultima pelea contra Camus. Ya sobre sus hombros vislumbraba el Valhalla cuando me dio por preguntarle- ¿Y Lorien?

Mi amigo sonrió y me bajó dejándome a sus pies, recordaba siendo más pequeña como casi me trepaba sobre él y como Lorien lo hacía desde el otro lado, ambas compitiendo por ver quien era más rápida.

- Podrás verla, está en palacio gracias a Lady Hilda…

- ¡¡Genial!! –dije echando a correr entre aquellos árboles que me daban la bienvenida a mi hogar. Si Lorien estaba allí eso podía significar muchas cosas, tantas como las que me corrían por la cabeza ahora mismo viendo delante mía aquellas ruinas.

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – instintos de gato me salía al escuchar un grito como ese y no podía más que tirarme al suelo. Levanté un poco la cabeza y lo fulminé con mis ojos. Dorada mirada y aquella mano tendiéndose ante mi…

- Se que no me necesitas aquí Syd, pero déjame ver a mi hermano antes de morir…

- Vale, te dejaré vivir un poco más si me das un abrazo ahora mismo –dijo pero tampoco me dio tiempo a abrazarle cuando ya estaba asfixiándome en sus brazos. Patalee y entre risas no pudo más que soltarme.

- Maldito gato roñoso, cuando descanse te daré una paliza…

- Te esperaré, rubita –escuché gritar a mi amigo mientras seguía corriendo hacia el interior. Mis ganas de entrar de ver todo aquello eran superiores.

La nieve paraba un poco mi carrera pero estaba acostumbrada a correr sobre ella, y no había perdido la practica en Grecia ya que correr en la playa del Cabo Sunion era algo parecido, aunque allí la arena no te llegaba a las rodillas, casi.

Cuando quise darme cuenta lo tenía frente a mi, aquella piedra milenaria sobre la cual descansaban aquellas lanzas en sus muros. Recuerdo como cuando Alberich me relataba, en clases, sobre el Ragnarok salía en ello la manera en como era el Valhalla. Como las quinientas cuarenta puertas que existían no eran visibles al ojo humano ya que la gran mayoría eran conductos internos y pasadizos. Como todas las mañanas nos despertaba Gullinkambi, el gallo que descansaba siempre cerca de la cocina y como Helga, la cocinera había decidido más de una vez "hacer un buen caldo con ese maldito animal". Tantos recuerdos y solo estaba a la puerta de aquella "gran casa" que era la mía;

- Alexiel…

- ¡¡Hagen!! –me tiré a sus brazos abrazándole fuertemente. Sonreí mientras sentía aquel calor que emanaba siempre de mi hermano, su olor siempre mezclado con el de la lava del volcán. Había crecido unos centímetros, o quien sabe, pero lo veía cambiado como más…adulto.

Levanté la mirada y sonreí, allí seguía aquel niño escondido en los ojos de mi hermano, siempre eterno y sincero. Aquel muchachito de cabellos rubios y ojos como zafiros, el mismo que me había protegido de las ventiscas, el que se había decidido a cruzar poblados hasta llegar aquí cargando con un bebe, aquel que me contaba cuentos hasta que me dormía o que había dormido conmigo porque tenía miedo después de las historias que Syd nos contaba a Lorien y a mi.

Aquella era mi casa, mi hogar… y estos que sonreían tras de nosotros, aquellos guerreros que vi caer y que enterré bajo una nevada…

Esta es mi familia. Esta es mi casa.


	8. Gedächtnisse Recuerdos

_A la memoria de mi tía Agustina. Descansa en paz._

**Capitulo VIII: ****Gedächtnisse [Recuerdos**

**Palacio Valaskialf,Asgard.**

Eran siete cuerpos en la nieve sepultados.

Siete bajo un cielo repleto de estrellas, tantas como lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de las tres muchachas a los pies congregadas. Una de ellas de largos cabellos rizados rubiáceos la cual no dejaba un segundo de llorar, a su lado la serena sacerdotisa de Odin se mordía los labios de rabia al sentir aquel odio profundo por ella misma, por como había caído en aquella maldita trampa del destino. Odió el anillo de aquel maldito tesoro lleno del más profundo rencor.

Y a los pies de una de esas sepulturas, una niña de cabellos dorados con sus manos aferradas a una muñeca de trapo, de cabellos azabaches y un cuerpecito menudo mojado por lágrimas, las mismas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos mirando aquella sepultura. Pequeños suspiros ahogados en lágrimas daban la impresión de que fuera más niña que adulta. Sus finas manos blancas dejaron con suavidad la pequeña muñeca a los pies de aquella persona que a su entender, descansaría por siempre en la austera y fría sepultura de nieve. Su hermano y salvador, quien sería conocido como el guerrero del hielo y el fuego, Hagen de Merak.

- Vamos Alexiel –susurró la sacerdotisa de Odin colocando una cálida mano en el hombro de la chica – Ya no podemos hacer más aquí.

- ¿Cómo estará él, Milady? –preguntó la rubia mirando al cielo donde hacía apenas unas horas Siegfried había sido consumido entre las estrellas.

- Seguramente bien Alex –susurro la mayor – Había cumplido su destino.

_¿Destino? ¿Su destino? Mi hermano, Siegfried y todos habían cumplido ¿eso? Un maldito destino que los había conducido a la muerte por manos extranjeras. Desde que aquel rubio llegó a las proximidades dejándose apresar tan normalmente me olió todo mal. Y yo que le ayude, que avisé a Milady Flare para que le sacara de allí… Saqué al asesino de mi hermano, al que ahora seguramente está disfrutando de su vida mientras mi hermano y mis amigos están muertos._

_Muertos de mano de los caballeros de una Diosa que dice que batalla guerras justas, ¿desde cuando una maldita guerra lo es? ¿Desde cuando la muerte es justa? _

_Ahora no hay nadie que me explique esto ni que me diga, porque tengo que pasar toda mi eternidad sin mi hermano… sin mis hermanos de armas, sin mis hermanos de afecto… ¿Por qué nosotras somos las que llorábamos esas tumbas mientras ellos proseguían su camino vivos? _

_Milady Hilda me mira con pena, me mira con miedo en sus ojos. Tal vez miedo a que haga alguna locura, tal vez…tal vez…_

_Tal vez el sueño haga de mi alguien…tal vez todo sea una pesadilla… _

_Tal vez y pronto, vuelva a mi._

**Tokyo, Japón.**

-Vamos, levántate –gritaba aquel hombre mientras zarandeaba a una chica de poco más de 9 años. El fino cuerpo de la chica colapsó contra el suelo, los ojos verdes se abrieron ansiosos, los dientes apretados dejando fluir por su joven cuerpo el odio y el horror al que se sometía en las manos de aquellos hombres.

Sintió como volvía a ser golpeada y como su cuerpo colapsaba ahora contra una de las paredes mientras aquel demonio, aquel hombre volvía a acercarse a ella. Aún así no temblaba, no lloraba; su miedo era interno y sus propios demonios dentro de ella habían que no mostrara un solo signo de debilidad.

Fue levantada una vez más por los cabellos, la larga cabellera de color castaño mientras sus ojos verdes, bien abiertos miraban los negros de su demonio. Aún así sonrió fugazmente mientras sus piernas pateaban el pecho del hombre quien la soltó del cabello.

- Maldita zorra… maldita niña, no vas a estar más tiempo aquí… te mataré…

- Alto Aoi – gritó otro hombre que entraba a aquel lugar – sabes que el jefe la necesita viva. Aún como está ahora sacará provecho de ella.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, en su poca longitud se levantó para observarse en aquel espejo lleno de mugre. Entonces se permitió llorar, en absoluto silencio mientras veía su rostro rasguñado, golpeado; de sus labios corría un poco de sangre, un morado recorría su mejilla derecha y sus cabellos alborotados le daban un aspecto penoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a ver si llegaba alguien que la terminara de golpear y la mandara a otro mundo tal vez mejor que este que le había tocado vivir.

Nada más nacer, su propia madre se había desecho de ella mandándola a un orfanato. A los 5 años una familia la adoptó solo para venderla un año después a aquel grupo de mercenarios los cuales la llevaban de un lado a otro como un simple objeto. Una derruida y destruida muñequita de trapo inservible, hasta que aquellos hombres la habían vendido a otro tercero, dueño de una casa de citas en Tokyo.

Se observó en aquel espejo, las luces semiapagadas la hacían verse como una visión espectral, aquellas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos tan marcadas y profundizadas haciendo que los redondos y enormes ojos verdes opaquen el resto de su cara; las pálidas mejillas, los finos labios, el cabello castaño ceniciento. Sonrió, como sonríen las personas sin fé alguna cuando son llevadas a un incierto destino. Siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, los hombres la habían llamado Sorako, niña del cielo; ya que se pasaba largas horas observando el cielo.

Sorako caminó alejándose del espejo cuando tras de su espalda, en el espejo se reflejaba un rayo. Los ojos verdes de la chiquilla se abrieron más si es que se podía y sonrió, le encantaba las noches o los días con lluvia donde pudiera observar como los rayos cruzaban el cielo haciendo ruido, sobresaltando a las chicas y haciéndolas gritar. La jovencita sonrió mientras escuchaba un trueno bastante lejano, aquella noche si llovía seguramente que no abrirían aquella casa de perdición.

Un trueno más recorrió el cielo fijando su eléctrica apariencia en la abierta ventana. Sorako abrió los ojos para parpadear suavemente, como el vuelo de una mariposa mientras observaba como aquel rayo se convertía en un águila. Aquel animal voló un par de veces por la habitación hasta posarse a los pies del camastro donde la chica dormía. Sora se apegó a la pared, no asustada pero si atenta a todo aquello, cuando quiso darse cuenta un joven de largos cabellos dorados y grandes ojos azules la observaba, afable, desde aquel incomodo sitial.

- Hola –susurró mientras observaba a aquella chica quien temblaba levemente con sus ojos escondidos entre las hebras de castaño cabello.- No tengas miedo, eres Sorako…- ella asintió en silencio mientras observaba aquella rica vestimenta, una túnica larga de color blanco en la cual se observaban algunos hilos dorados enriqueciendo aquella tela, el cinturón por el cual aquella túnica se pegaba a aquel cuerpo eran tan dorada como aquellos hilos. Una cinta de color rojo cruzaba la frente para que los largos cabellos no se desperdigaran al aire y unas sandalias terminaban aquel cómodo vestuario. El joven la observó y Sora no tardó en sonrojarse.

- No eres japonés –susurró ella contra los largos cabellos que ocultaban la claridad de sus esperanzadores ojos.

- Soy griego, igual que tu. –dijo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara con aquello, sonrió mientras acercaba una mano a los cabellos castaños quitándolos de su cara – Mi nombre es Zeus, padre de los Dioses… y tu eres una de mis elegidas.

La chica se quedó quieta, entonces sintió como los dedos de aquel joven acariciaban la dolorida mejilla y transmitían un calor a su cuerpo haciendo que el dolor se opacase tras eso había sentido una extraña calma en su rostro, él la volteó al mugriento espejo y la hizo mirarse. Aquellos enormes ojos se abrieron de par en par, hipó solo un segundo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos. Zeus apretó un poco sus hombros y la miró sintiendo en él como la chica aguantaba aquellas ganas de llorar, una vez más.

- Tu nombre es Aleisha, hija de Héctor y Alethia. Tu casa se encuentra en Esparta, lugar de guerreros…

- Aleisha…-susurró mirándose al espejo.- Yo ahora pertenezco a los hombres que pagaron por mi…

- Te ofrezco una nueva vida y casa… pero debes pertenecerme ahora a mi y convertirte en quien siempre fuiste.

Sora, ahora Aleisha sonrió levemente, nada podía ser peor que aquello. Tal vez Grecia fuera mejor que Tokyo y aquel señor, mejor que Aoi y sus malos tratos.

Zeus tomó la raída sabana que tapaba el camastro y con él envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de castaños cabellos, acunándola contra su pecho, partió al lugar que sería su hogar por mucho tiempo.

**Monte Olimpo, Morada de Ares (años después).**

- Te he dicho que no y mil veces no…

- ¡¡Estoy un poco harta de ti!!

- ¡¡Habla al señor con más respeto, mocosa!!

- Tu cállate si no quieres que te rebane ahora mismo, maldito tracio…

El joven de largos cabellos negros cayó sobre sus manos dando con su trasero en el suelo, Ares rió con descaro entonces ella fijó sus ojos verdes con fiereza en el rostro del dios de la guerra.

- Una vez más Ares y espero no repetirme más, ¿dónde has metido al niño protegido de Artemisa?

- Oh Aleisha, querida, ¿por qué eres así conmigo? Sabes que me dañas y que no tengo al mocoso…

Aleisha levantó la espada frente a la cara del dios quien seguía con su mueca perenne, un gesto de furia se anidó en los ojos de la chica, con un movimiento firme de su muñeca movió la espada frente a ella cortando un fino mechón del cabello de Ares quien saltó atrás dejando un flanco importante abierto delante de él, que la joven aprovechó. Una vasija de color rojo con toques de arena, la cual en esos instantes descansaba en los brazos de la hermosa joven; Ares frunció el ceño mientras Aleisha hacía un claro gesto de victoria con sus dedos.

- ¿Seguro que no le tienes? De acuerdo, Artemisa estará feliz con esto hasta que el chico vuelva a nosotras…

- Lesath – habló el dios con una voz tan tétrica que a Aleisha le pareció el mismísimo Hades- trae al mocoso.

- Pero señor…

- Ahora, no te lo repetiré dos veces.

Lesath corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior del templo mientras Ares retaba a la joven de ojos verdes con la mirada. La chica, sumamente tranquila, miraba la vasija con interés. Habían pasado varios años desde que Zeus la rescatara de aquel antro, ahora contaba con unos 13 años; su cabello anteriormente castaño ahora contaba con un extraño color azulado el cual hacía refulgir sus enormes ojos verdes. Su vestimenta había cambiado, la cual ahora era una toga de color blanco, corta junto a las típicas sandalias griegas y unas glebas, con las cuales se movía graciosamente por el templo ante la mirada de Ares quien al poco admiraba a la joven fríamente:

- Aleisha, por que no dejas a Zeus y…

- No seré otra de tus tantas bersekers, jamás.

El dios rió con autosuficiencia mientras Lesath salía del interior junto a un chico quien podía contar con unos 11 años, de enormes ojos azules y alborotados cabellos pelirrojos el cual miró a la griega con agradecimiento. Golpeó la mano de Lesath, quien lo sujetaba, y corrió hasta la chica quien acarició los bermejos cabellos con cariño; el chico pegó su cara al cuerpo de la chica y suspiró llenándose del olor a jazmín que siempre llevaba Aleisha.

- Arigato…

- No te preocupes –susurró mirando al chico y verificando que no tenía un rasguño siquiera. Volvió con fiereza su mirada a Ares, sobresaltando al berseker Lesath.- Espero que esto no ocurra de nuevo, este chico es también mi protegido.- dijo sosteniendo al joven por el hombro fuertemente – Vamos Touma –susurró empujando al pelirrojo hacia fuera un segundo antes de tirar la vasija hacia el dios.

Cuando salieron de allí, la soldado de Zeus no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras recordaba el sonido de la caída de Lesath para tomar la vasija de Ares, Touma la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Aleisha? –la joven le observó alborotando a la vez los bermejos cabellos, provocando un gesto de frustración en las jóvenes facciones - ¿Qué es esa vasija?

- El alma de Ares se encuentra ahí. Todos los dioses guardan en ellos sus almas inmortales, si un mortal elimina uno de ellos, pueden morir- al ver los ojos brillantes y decididos del niño, acotó- pero jamás lo intentes ya que tu puedes morir en el proceso.

- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho tú?

- Creo que el salvarte es una buena opción, pelirrojo – dijo echándose a reír mientras caminaba hasta el templo de Lady Artemisa, quien recibiría con agrado a su futuro ángel de Ikarus.

**Palacio Valhalla, Asgard (años después).**

Los días desde la muerte de los guerreros divinos era tedioso. Flare e Hilda no levantaban cabeza desde aquel entonces, la regente de Asgard parecía un fantasma. Había adelgazado y estaba más demacrada que de costumbre. Flare no era un apoyo muy fiable, desde la muerte de Hagen no dejaba de echarse la culpa de todo lo ocurrido, lo peor es que no podía mirar a la rubia hermana de Merak sin pensar en él.

Por su parte Alexiel no paraba en Valhalla un segundo. Se despertaba con el alba, se daba una rápida ducha y corría a los establos donde tomaba a su caballo preferido, aquel que en su niñez Hagen y ella habían puesto el nombre de Faknid. El animal de un color tan blanco como la nieve, solía saludarla diariamente con un golpecíto en el estómago de la rubia amazona la cual simplemente sonreía antes de montar sobre él y volar por el helado paisaje. Aunque hacía bastante que no montaba recordaba las clases que Syd les daba a ella y a Lorien, cuando Faknid y Dheyr llegaron a la cuadra.

_Una Alexiel de poco más de 7 años volvía a intentar montar el potrillo blanco el cual volvía a tirarla al suelo con el morro, Faknid siempre hacía aquello, lo cual provocaba las risas no solo de Syd y de Lorien, sino de todo el que viera a la joven rubia tirada en la nieve, pataleando, por culpa del caballo. Dheyr parecía más tranquilo ya, pero había costado mucho que el potrillo de color gris pizarra se dirigiera por las ordenes de su amazona._

_- Vamos Alex sube –suspiró una vez más Lorien, con su calma habitual, era sin duda digna hermana de Tholl de Phecda. Su aspecto fino y firme, la suave vocecita y sus buenas maneras la hacían ver adorable._

_- Eso intento, ¡¡por los cascos de Sleipnir!! Faknid déjame –gritó la chica rubia al sentir los dientes del potrillo blanco sobre su camisa, levantándola a peso, provocando nuevamente las risas del guerrero de Mizar quien logró sacarla del aprieto y ayudarla a subir mientras hablaba._

_- Alexiel, Lorien… __La posición perfecta__ es aquella en la que se pueda dibujar una línea imaginaria, que vaya desde nuestra cabeza hasta nuestros tobillos, pasando por las caderas._

_- Siempre y cuando el caballo no te tire –acotó Lorien haciendo enrabietar a la hermana de Merak, provocando de nuevo el corillo de risas que siempre se escuchaba cuando ellas dos estaban juntas._

Alexiel suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras recordaba aquellos esbozos de su vida. Así era diario, entrenar en el volcán hasta caer exhausta y volver con el anochecer al palacio sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Eso diariamente la estaba convirtiendo en una especie de ermitaña, hasta que alguien la trajo a la realidad.

Una de las noches se topó con aquella chica. Ojos verdes y el cabello algo más claro, aquel tono tan únicamente especial que había visto en su hermano mayor. Me sonrió con ternura, como una madre cuando observa a su hijo, hasta en aquellos gestos ella me recordaba a aquel enorme gigante con corazón de niño; su piel era tan blanca como la mía. Era una de las valquirias destinadas al cuidado de Lady Hilda como Alexiel lo era, supuestamente de Lady Flare hasta que decidió, ayudada y empujada por los guerreros divinos, a ser como ellos; su nombre Lorien de Pecdha, hermana de Tholl de Pechda guerrero divino de Gamma. La rubia se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que algo la hizo quedar parada, la joven de largos cabellos turquesas midió la distancia entre ellas con una bofetada a la rubia. La hermana de Merak abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras su mano se posaba en la mejilla golpeada por Lorien, su amiga de la infancia la cual simplemente la observaba con un claro reproche en sus ojos y los labios fruncidos.

- Pero…

- Me das vergüenza Alex, ¿qué pensará Hagen cuando vea en que te has convertido? ¿en que ya no cuidas de las princesas? ¿en que Lady Flare te tiene miedo? – la rubia solo observaba a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras seguía hablando - A veces un recuerdo es más importante que nada. A veces, eres más feliz recordando que viendo que tan inoportuna y cierta es la realidad... Pero a veces, solo a veces, sabes encontrar esas personas que te enseñan, que una sonrisa y una mano amiga que te apoye es más importante que mil recuerdos…

La rubia dejó correr sus lágrimas mientras recordaba aquellas palabras, ellas habían sido dichas por Siegfried en el funeral de Lady Idun, la madre de las princesas. Aquello era el resumen de todo el pesar que sentían ellos quienes se habían criado entre las paredes del Valhalla. Lorien la observó, intentaba seguir con aquel gesto fruncido pero Alexiel había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente y ella nunca la había visto llorar, siquiera en el entierro de su hermano. Alexiel siempre se había mostrado entera, fría y fuerte, el pilar donde apoyarse para seguir adelante, mientras ella había sido el signo materno para la otra, el cariño, el apoyo, la ternura… Lorien la abrazó como sólo dos hermanas podían abrazarse y la dejó llorar y desahogar todo ese dolor que llevaba desde hacía ya, dos años guardados.

**Templo de Zeus Crónida, Monte Olimpo (varios años después)**

El enorme templo de paredes marmóreas se encontraba casi vacío. Al fondo de aquel templo un enorme sillón rodeado por tapices donde se podían observar distintos episodios de la mitología griega dedicados todos y cada uno de ellos a Zeus, seguramente tejido por las korés del templo de Atenea. Al pie de aquel sillón una joven de cabellos azulados observaba el sillón vacío con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Solamente hacía unos veinte minutos que la habían dejado sola, luego de soltarle aquella misión. Al fin y al cabo es lo que ella quería, una misión, pero no le parecía el entrenar en el templo de Atenea, allí en la tierra… No quería dejar aquello a lo que se había apegado; el entrenamiento con Touma, las peleas con Ares, las preguntas a las pitonisas del templo del Sol, entrenar el tiro junto a las korés de Artemisa…

Eran tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos. Suspiró pesadamente y miró al frente recordando en él a su señor, Zeus, quien claramente se lo explicó. Ella era su lazo a la unión con su hija, quería que Atenea supiera que le perdonaba el que le pidiera la vuelta de sus caballeros y que por ello le mandaba a su mejor general, a la persona que se había ganado toda su confianza.

Aleisha suspiró mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, si su señor confiaba en ella hasta ese punto no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, aun y cuando no le gustara nada de nada aquel asunto de irse por "solo Zeus sabe" cuanto tiempo. Pensó en despedirse, por lo menos de Touma, aquel pequeño pelirrojo seguro sería el primero en echarle en falta, pero nunca le habían gustado las despedidas y aquella no iba a ser la primera ni la última vez.

Se levantó del sitio y con un leve suspiro pensó en que iría echando en la "maleta", aunque jamás pensó que cuando volviera, traería más cosas dentro de ella… como una nueva familia.

**Valaskialf, Palacio Valhalla (Actualidad)**

Llevaba una semana completa allí, había vuelto a retomar las largas cabalgatas junto a Syd aunque ahora Lorien no podía acompañarnos, los entrenamientos en el volcán junto a mi hermano, las clases en la biblioteca con Alberich, los cuerpo a cuerpo con Phenril; aún así echaba algo de menos. A las chicas. Echaba en falta la vitalidad de Zelha, los comentarios de Chloe, los silencios de Padma y el apoyo de Aleisha; echaba de menos las peleas con Milo, los ratos de paz con Mü, las largas charlas con Touma, las miradas frías de Camus… Aún bueno o malo eran tantas cosas que por unas u otras había algo que necesitaba, que no tenía allí y lo necesitaba para ser ella misma. En esas estaba cuando escuché la puerta del Valaskialf abrirse pero no cerrarse, levanté la mirada sorprendiéndome. Siquiera me levanté pensando que si lo hacía aquella visión desaparecería como los sueños que mantenía despierta en cualquier momento.

Sonreí al verla abrir un par de botones, los cuales tapaban su boca del glaciar frío de mi tierra mientras sonreía socarronamente. El cabello azulado estaba recogido en una coleta aja y por primera vez veía aquellas piernas cubiertas no solo por las glebas sino por unos pantalones de color negro que la resguardaban del frío. Observé sus labios que lanzaron una mueca parecida a la mía, justo antes de abrazarme de ella;

- Joder rubia, hace un frío de cojones en tu tierra – farfulló dejando al aire aquellas palabras malsonantes de las que siempre hacía gala. No pude evitar echarme a reír al escucharla tan cercana.

- Bienvenida Aleisha…

- Gracias hermana - aquel susurro, aquella palabra, no era nueva. Todas habíamos sido hermanas de las demás en tiempos de necesidad, el apoyo, el hombro donde llorar... Luego me diría por que estaba allí y no en Grecia.


End file.
